Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans
by Webtester01
Summary: The tournament preparations are under way. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.
1. The Present, Earth Part 1

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans  
Chapter 1: The Present, Earth Part 1  


Vegeta exits the gravity room from training and stops just outside the door. A new day has dawned, the morning air fresh from the previous days rain. He has spent another sleepless night training vigorously; the rush from the battle two days prior, the defeat of Buu by Kakarott, his concession that the third class nobody will always be stronger than him, foremost on his mind. He is awoken from his ponderings by a gust of cool wind across his sweaty face, his spandex drenched by his exertions moments ago. The gentle moist breeze compounds his awareness that he is erect, the spandex doing nothing to hide that fact.

Bulma awakens to the alarm sounding that it's six o'clock in the morning and time to get up, the morning light shines through her bedroom window on the second floor of her house, blinking the sleep out of her light blue eyes. Turning off the alarm and putting on her teal robe and matching slippers, she heads to the shower grumbling obscenities, having heard the hum of the gravity room all night. She turns on the water to a favored temperature, and disrobes while waiting for the water to heat up. Looking in the mirror she notices the little lines on her face showing her age and wonders how time has gone by so quickly; yet the father of her son looks like he is in his early thirties.

As the steam collects on the bathroom mirror, she is brought out of her thoughts and steps into the soothing spray of the massaging shower head. Cleaning herself with body wash, having just washed and rinsed her long gray-blue hair, she notices the little scars on her breasts from the wild, passionate sex by which Trunks was conceived some nineteen years ago. Rinsing off the the body wash she realized that there was no mark from Vegeta in the conception of Bra. Why she had not noticed before, was beyond her in that moment.

He was so gentle then, having better acquainted himself with frailties of the human body. The only reminder, was the scar from the cesarean, delivering her only daughter. She did not want to have a natural birth on her second child; the pain from the first was too great, bearing a half Saiyan 12 pound baby took its toll, having children later in her life didn't help things much ether. Now the sex was practically nonexistent.

Bulma turned off the water to the shower, toweled off, and went into her room furnished with a large, oak nine drawered, dresser that had been a gift from Chichi and Goku years ago when Trunks was born, a large king sized oak sleigh bed to match was a gift from Bulma's mother. Getting dressed she put on her white sweatpants and teal top. Today was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. Slipping on her comfort shoes she headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast while Bra and Trunks got ready for school. Soon the smell of french toast fill the house as the butter on the bread began to melt.

Trunks and Bra came into the kitchen dressed for school and sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast quickly, sating their ravenous appetites, said goodbye to their mom and left out the door. Trunks flew off to college and met Goten along the way, as they were educated at the same facility.

Bulma finished her breakfast and started to clear the dishes from the table. She set the dishes into the sink and let the robot maids take over. As the maids were doing their task she stood and looked out the kitchen windows towards the gravity room, only to see Vegeta standing outside the chamber door appearing to be in some kind of stupor. Looking at him, she noticed the bulge in his spandex garment, and gave him a questioning stare once she moved her eyes back up his well toned body to his face. Holding that look, she walked out the kitchen door aproching him.

Said daughter was now fourteen; smart for her age, a freshman at Orange Star High; and being on her period, she wasted no time listening to all the shitty pickup lines the boys threw her way. She was in a bitchy mood, and enjoyed every moment of it as the boys eventually backed away. She smirked. Watched them scurry away like dogs about to get neutered, if they came one step closer. One had decided to grab her ass from behind and got thrown into the other boys that were gathered to one side of her. She chuckled as they fell bowling pin style onto the hall floor, glared at them all and proceeded to class. Looking around, the only boy she felt attracted to was not present and thus sat at her desk with a disappointed thump.

The teacher asked the students to pull out their books to begin class. Bra complied without complaint, her mood being improved by the bowling practice she had earlier. History class was as boring as ever. But the teacher caught her attention when she mentioned the history of evolution. Bra was put on the spot when she was asked "Bra, if humans had tails what do you think would be their purpose?" Bra smirked and said "They would be used to balance in the air when flying. They would also be used the hold an infant, if raising a child, to keep the hands free when doing daily tasks. And to assist in the mating process. Last but not least, the tail would have an odor gland on it to call prospective mates." Said this with a matter of fact tone in her voice, and looked the teacher in the eyes.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and replied "Well miss Briefs, that is an interesting theory. Anyone else have any ideas or care to comment?" With an analytical stare that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. The room was silent, only to be broken by a crude comment bye the class clown: "Hey sexy give me your tail." while he looked at her. Everyone except the teacher and Bra roared with laughter.

Trunks landed at Gold Star University with Goten at his side. Both have been close friends as they grew up together. The flights on the way to school were silent, a subtle tension growing between them over recent months.

Heading down the hall to their own classes, Goten said "Catch you later." Trunks nodded and departed to his class. He was well versed in science and technology like his mother and her father. He was breezing through advanced calculus as if it were simple arithmetic. He waited for his teacher to show up, the whole class did, he was late his teacher was never late to class. When the teacher walked in he looked up and noticed wasn't his usual teacher, but a substitute with silver wire-frame glasses brown hair, blue-gray eyes. He seemed to only be about 5' 6" very thin, about an inch taller than himself. His appearance was average but he sensed something was unusual about him but couldn't put his finger on it., gave a second glance, 'weakling' he thought.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Appuru. I will be teaching your class for the remainder of the semester, as your previous teach has been in a car accident." The class looked at him in shock of the news that their favorite teacher was injured. "He is at the hospital in critical care, but is stable. When I have more news I will deliver it. Let us begin."

  


He came out of his trance feeling watched. Directing his gaze towards the kitchen he noticed Bulma giving him a 'What have you been doing with yourself' look as she strode in his direction. Putting on the familiar scowl he crossed his arms and stood there. She standing in front of him, ran her finger down his chest to his bellybutton, and down the underside of his erection, as it was pushing against the cloth. Grinning she stopped and stared eye to eye gaging his response.

In that moment, the thought of Kakarott entered his mind as he was relishing the sensations generated by Bulma's touch. But just as quickly as it came, he squashed it knowing that is was the mother of his children that was touching him. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?' he thought.

In that moment she saw in his eyes, as if he was far, far away and not even her touch could summon him back to her. And that thought hurt. But she shoved it aside. "Vegeta. Come I made breakfast... you cannot run on adrenaline alone. If you don't, I will turn off the GR for a month!" "Woman I am the prince of all Saiyans and I will do whatever the hell I please!" "ASSHOLE!" she said and stormed into the house, slammed the door and shut down the power to the GR.


	2. The Present, Earth Part 2

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 2: The Present, Earth Part 2 

I woke up this morning, the light of dawn greeting my eyes as they fluttered open; Chichi lying next to me in bed, still asleep snoring softly. Her long gray-black hair draping over her shoulders.

Getting out of bed I head to the bathroom to relieve myself. I then turn on the shower to the desired temperature and step right in since I sleep without garments, and proceed to wash my hair. My fingers rubbing the shampoo in has a massaging effect relaxing me, as last night's sleep was rather restless; Vegeta's aura fluctuating oddly all night. 'Why do I let myself be so affected by him?' I ask myself in my mind, with a frown on my face. 'Even in my sleep.' I push the annoying thoughts aside, rinsing my hair.

He reached for the bar of soap on the shelf in the shower stall and lathers up. Working his way down from his shoulders, the soap slips from his hands and slides down his belly, against his previously unnoticed erection, causing a sharp gasp to escape his mouth, as it was cold. Looking at the soap bar on the stall floor, an idea popped into his head, so he tried it. He bent down, picked up the cold bar and pressed it against his member, drawing out another gasp. It worked. No more erection. After that was dealt with, he finished lathering and rinsed.

Chichi began to stir, the sound of the shower, and the light of day peeking in the window. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she laid there in a daze, until the sound of a thud came from the adjoining bathroom. Sitting up and turning, she stepped out of the bed. She proceeded to fix the bedding, making sure there were no wrinkles that could be seen anywhere. After that was done, she put on her Magenta slippers that matched her PJs (she considered herself the 'proper' one and thus slept in them.) and walked down the hall to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I open the freezer, the cold air chilling my legs as it wafts over them. My mind wanders, the cold feeling like my marriage. "Why do I feel this way?" I whisper to myself. "I feel like it died... It Died... " And suddenly the words '...until death do you part.' came to mind. In that moment she realized she had been living a lie. Her marriage died long ago and she was too stubborn to admit it. 'Why now?' she thought. 'Why after all theses years? He is finally home to stay. Buu's dead. Why am thinking these things?'

Snapping back to reality and pushing the thoughts aside for later, she closed the freezer door wondering why is was open in the first place, and got out the griddle. As the it heated up she was busily gathering all the necessities for making Goku's favorite: Banana Applesauce pancakes with strawberries on top and pools of maple syrup. Reaching under the counter, she grabbed a bowl and put the peeled bananas in and proceeded to mash them. That task completed she carried the bowl over to the counter where bowl of pancake mix was resting and set it down next to the mix. Chichi checked the temperature of the griddle and it was almost ready.

Pouring the mashed bananas and applesauce into the pancake mix she stirred it in thoroughly. Then she moved the bowl of mix next to the stove and spread some butter on the griddle and poured four perfectly round cakes and let them cook. The daughter of the Ox King made a nice stack of said pancakes twenty levels high for Goku when he came in to eat. She also made one pancake for herself, and a stack of ten for her youngest son.

"Goku you better not use up all the hot water again!" Chichi yelled as Goten raced into the kitchen dressed for school.

Goten smiled at his mother as she smiled at him, but something in her eyes was different. He mentally shrugged it off and began to scarf down his meal. "Thanks mom." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Dad." he yelled down the hall and charged out the front door and flew off towards school.

On the way in mid flight, he spotted Trunks speeding by, and decided to join him on his way. He considered a verbal greeting but after a quick glance at his friends face, he decided against it. There it is again, the awkward silence. Trunks has been giving him the silent treatment. For whatever rhyme or reason Goten had no clue. Just was glad to be in his presence. But one thing he did notice, as of late, Trunks always flew so that his friend was never downwind.

"Catch you later" I said as I walked to my Art Class and Trunks to his Engineering class. I sat in my seat and prepared my colored pencils for the upcoming assignment, my previous work stack to my left on the table. "Class today we will be working on the emphasis of shadow. Please place the objects you brought with you to draw on the table. You have five minutes to place your pieces. When that time has expired we will be looking at some example slides."

"Mom, Dad get up!" Pan shouted. "Today is the field trip at school! We are supposed to leave early!" Gohan and Videl groaned. Today was Gohan's day off from teaching. "Pan calm down. We packed everything yesterday remember? Your dad and I will be ready shortly." Videl said. Today they were leaving on a class camping trip in New Hampshire, U.S.A.

Goku turned off the shower and dried himself with a clean towel. The smell of pancakes had filled the whole house. After hanging up the used towel he walks into the bed room, opens the closet and puts on his usual gi. Walking in the kitchen I see a pile of my favorite breakfast spread on the table, my mouth watering just looking at it. I hear the slam of the door as Goten departs to school. Chichi smiles at me as I sit down and smile my trademark grin, however there is something different about her, but I will ask her later. I have food to eat.

"Goku?" "Yes Chichi?" "There is something important I wish to discuss with you..." 'Oh great what did I do now?' Goku thought. "...but I want you to finish your food." And her smile widens a little more. But in her eyes, that look, it's still there.


	3. Sixty Years Ago, Vegita

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 3: Sixty Years Ago, Vegita 

King Vegeta walked down the hall of his castle into the throne room, and sat in his high-backed gold and emerald, jewel encrusted throne that sat on top of a large white marble tile dais; spouting commands and queries, relating daily boring politics; the upcoming birth of his son on his mind. He also had to prepare for the Lord of the Empire to arrive.

Lord Freeza, as he preferred to be addressed, was on his way to the Saiyan homeworld to personally visit the King, as Seika was due to give birth any day now. Freeza liked to keep a tight leash on those that ruled under his regime. He never trusted anyone, striking fear in everyone he was around. He was a sneaky bastard that terrorized many worlds. Freeza did not even trust his own father, his heart as black as his large lips. The Saiyans were his favorite purging party, being very efficient at the work they were forced to do. After generations of being under Freeza's control (King Cold preceding him and so forth), most learned, through ignorance, to enjoy the task of purging.

I sit in my throne, discussing the economical and political matter at hand concerning the kingdom, that is my burden, my birthright. Any day now my mate will bare my child, my successor. As an expecting father, the tension mounts as I wait for the moment when my son is brought into this world... A world of oppression... Yes this oppression... Like a dull pain that you get used to over the years, present but almost forgotten. Here in my castle, away from the death and destruction, there is sense of pride in the work that my forefathers and I have accomplished... Yet like a choke chain collar on a pet dog, I am reminded of the grip of his Royal Assness, the one that has his scaly hands wrapped around the very foundations of my kingdom.

Just the thought angers me that I don't have the resources I need to defeat him and his allies. As my mind wanders a moment from the yadda yadda of the counsel, thinking these things, I am alerted that he has arrived.

Freeza's spaceship parks in high orbit around Vegita. "Lord Freeza we have arrived." "Very well Zarbon. Prepare my shuttle to depart to the surface." Zarbon bowed and headed to the launch bay to inform the personnel there to begin preparations for the shuttle. "My Lord, the shuttle is prepped and ready for your departure." Zarbon said over the intercom. Freeza entered his shuttle and departed to the surface, accompanied by his two henchmen.

Freeza entered the main hall wearing his usual smirk. "King Vegeta, I have news that you are to have an heir to the throne one the way, is this correct?" "Yes. Sire. It is." King Vegeta replied. "Do you know the sex of the child?" He asked. "Yes. It is a male Your Highness."

King Vegeta was annoyed, but kept his face emotionless. He did not want to let his 'Guest' be satisfied with the knowledge he was having this effect on him, the concern for his unborn son growing all the more.

And then it seemed fate had a cruel sense of humor. Seika went into labor as they were speaking. Right there in the hall. Right in front of the Lizard Prince.

Now Seika was the last of the Saiyan women in existence that could bear children. Said female was with child before, with a daughter two years before the prince's conception. The daughter only lived for six months, dying of a clot in her brain. Seika was the only one not exposed to the Great Plague that killed about half of the female population, while rendering the rest permanently infertile. Her mother sadly died of the disease while away on vacation, in the hot springs on the Southern pole of the home planet.

The doctors rushed her off the the infirmary where she could be properly attended to. The King was left to entertain the Lizard back in the main hall.

My first contraction began as I was sitting beside my mate. The timing couldn't have been worse. I despise the Lizard as much, if not more, than anyone else here on this planet, my motherly instincts telling me that my soon to be born child was not safe anywhere near that frozen bastard. Technically he wasn't a bastard but the thought was a comforting distraction from the pain of labor.

Soon the child's head could be seen in the orifice of the birth canal. With another contraction my son was FINALLY outta there. Labor lasted 5 fucking hours. The doctors handed me a towel to clean off the child, as they knew I would rip off their heads, had he not been given to me immediately.

I cradle my little bundle of joy in my arms close to my chest as the father of my son enters with a grin on his face. I hand him over to my King and his grin turns into a smile of delight as he cradles his son in his arms.

Of course his grin and my smile were wiped off our faces when the tyrant entered the room. Seika was outraged at the audacity that he had to interrupt the little private time, the few precious moments, that they had together with their newborn infant. 'One day' she thought. 'You will die by your own pride.' She and her mate kept their expressions emotionless, as revealing emotions other than anger and aggression, was considered a weakness.

"Lord Freeza, may I present my son Prince Vegeta." King Vegeta said. Freeza held out his arms expecting the king to hand his son over to hold it. This of course did not please either of the parents of the young prince. The King reluctantly handed the child to the Lizard. Holding the child in his arms, Freeza stared down at the little Saiyan Royal in his arms with an evil smile on his face. Prince Vegeta began to cry in the cold scaly arms of King Cold's offspring. He soon was handed back to his mother, who began to soothe the little prince, giving the Black hearted One a glare, terrifying the King, and amusing the Guest.

"I give my blessings to the future king of the Saiyan Empire." Freeza stated. "You are most gracious, My Lord." King Vegeta said. And freeza left the room he had the perfect plan to secure a stronger hold on the Saiyans.

The Ice Lord headed back to the room the King had provided for him. The young Prince Of Saiyans on his mind. The next day there was a great feast in honor of the Prince's birth. He attended the feast, all the usual small talk was said, despite everyone's discomfort at having their oppressor present in the same room.

I smirk as I notice the effect my presence has among the Saiyan people. 'Stupid monkeys.' I thought. Their power is impressive. In time I will have to have control of the brat, his father might rebel when his son comes of age, and I can't have that.

The communications device I have starts to beep. The display indicates that it is a private urgent message. After the message is decoded an officer on the screen states: "Sire there is a rebellion on Itius Prime." "You are supposed to be handling it. Stop them." "Sire they have killed all of the units that have been dispatched, and more are on their way as we speak." "I will be on my way there to personally. Rebellion will not be tolerated. Dodoria, Zarbon prepare my shuttle. We are leaving immediately." Freeza shouted. "Yes Lord Freeza." They replied. The two men prepared the shuttle for departure as the tyrant told the King that he was departing to see to an important matter.

The Royal Family and their subjects were immensely relieved to have Freeza gone from their planet. The next day everyone continued with the celebrations. The young prince was brought before the people in the room. There was a table where the nobility could leave their gifts to to the new heir. The event was transmitted on all the public monitors in the different towns and cities throughout the planet. The whole of the race cheered in praise. King Vegeta said to Seika in the Royal dialect of the Saiyan language, for privacy since he didn't want to be conspicuous by walking out of the room, "Dear, I think our child needs to be changed." "I agree, he is starting to stink." She replied in the same tongue.

In the common dialect, King Vegeta said: "Tomorrow for your entertainment, there will be a tournament held in the main arena. all classes may participate. I expect you all to put forth your best. And may the best fighter win!" The Royals, Nobility, and Elites looked down on the lower classes, but the King was not about to publicly abase the majority of the population.

One of the Nobility, approached the table and left a small carved statue of the King and Queen and their son, made from some rare wood. "Sire may the Prince have a long and prosperous future." He said in the dialect spoken by the Nobles (Counsel Members). "Thank you" the King replied. "But, you will use the common dialect when in present company. Is that understood?" "Yes Your Majesty. It is understood."

Five Years Later

Prince Vegeta was now five years old and fought well for his age. His Mother died of internal bleeding two months after he was born. He never remembered her though. His father trained him aggressively, as his mate's passing was hard on him. Thus he learned to despise all forms of weakness. Even through all of this, King Vegeta has his kind moments when no one was around to witness it. He even let the prince cry on his shoulder. That however was few and far between.

As expected, tensions grew between the Saiyans and the Cold Family. King Vegeta was stuck in a catch-22 with Freeza. Freeza sent the Prince on several purging missions. The King having, for a short time, his ego stroked by the crafty Ice Lord. Now the Lizard wanted to keep Vegeta Jr. with him at all times. His skill impressing the tyrant. The power of the Saiyans grew and grew. Freeza saw this as a threat to his empire. Freeza followed Zarbon's suggestion to destroy the most powerful ones. Freeza however had a better idea, as his fear and hate for them grew. He decided to blow the whole planet up.

Freeza's ship headed for the Saiyan planet and soon was parked in orbit. King Vegeta and some soldiers stormed down the halls of the ship wanting his son to return home. The King encountered the Ice Lord at the door of the ships throne room. Expecting this to happen, Freeza made sure his favorite pet was away training on a distant planet. A battle between the royal guards and the freeza's guards ensued. Some of the guards accompanying the King to the throne room.

The other guards were defeated and the door to the throne room opened and freeza and the King fought while Dodoria and Zarbon had fun with the King's guards. The guards were quickly vaporized with ease by the Ice Lizard's two right hand men.

King Vegeta was brutally beaten, and blood pouring from many open wounds inflicted by Freeza. The King fell brain dead on the hall floor outside of the throne room. Freeza laughed loudly as the King's crown made a clinking sound on the floor as it fell of his head. "Dodoria, summon the slaves to clean up this mess." "Yes Lord Freeza" Dodoria replied. "Zarbon, accompany me to the observatory." "Yes Sire" Dodoria summoned the slaves to clean up the mess in the hall. After which he joined Zarbon and Freeza in the observatory.

Freeza exited through the observatory roof in his floating chair, while Dodoria and Zarbon watched from inside. Freeza floated some distance from his ship and formed a tiny energy ball at the end of his finger while he spotted some Saiyans flying in the high atmosphere. Then with a blood freezing laugh, he channeled a very large amount of power into the energy ball and it grew into a massive sphere. With a flick of his finger the energy ball obliterated the planet in a giant explosion.

Two hooded figures appeared in the hall and put a small device on the King's brain dead body, surrounding it with a thin barrier of energy, and the three of them vanished jewels and all.


	4. The Present, Earth: Severance

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 4: The Present: Severance

"Woman get back here!" Vegeta bellowed. "Get your fatigued ass in here and eat!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta complied. He was rather hungry, as he hasn't eaten since dinner. He entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Once he saw the large amount of food on the table, he smirked momentarily. Sitting down at the table, Bulma handed a large plate of eggs, sausage, ham, bacon, steak, and fruit. Vegeta would deny it, but he did have a slight sweet tooth. His stomach reinforced his appetite by growling it's impatience.

Vegeta began to eat his meal, while Bulma watched him in silence with a smirk on her face. After he had eaten all of the food on his plate, he walked lazily down the hall to the bathroom. He did his business, and turned on the shower. While the water was warming, he shed his stinking training suit and tossed it in the hamper. Looking in the mirror, he noticed the bruises from his training; as well as the fatigue, from getting so little sleep.

The main reason why he has been sleeping so little, is because kakarott is there... in his dreams. That clueless yet, magnetic smile, draws him. At the same time he knows there is something else... the cluelessness is not present in the eyes. The eyes showing such a depth of intelligence, hidden, yet revealed in just a look. Social ineptitude aside, he isn't as foolish as he appears.

After the water reached the desired temperature, Vegeta opens the shower door and steps in. After cleaning himself he dries himself using his aura, not bothering to use a towel. Pushing the previous thoughts aside, he walks sleepily over to his bed and climbs in nude, too tired to put anything on, and falls asleep.

Goku finished his breakfast. Chichi cleared the table, put the dishes in the sink and sat back down at the table. If it wasn't for that strange look in her eyes, Goku would have dashed out of there as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to listen to her bitching about shopping and money and jobs, and how stupid he is.

"Goku, this morning I realized something simple, yet profound." She stated with a serious look now on her face. "I don't know how to say it any other way, so I will speak bluntly. Goku you are free..." He looked at her with confusion on his face. "...We have both died and have been brought back to life by Shenron. When we died, our marriage ended. Yes we aren't married anymore The contract states '...Until death do you part...' and that is why you are free. I will move out tomorrow morning." Goku sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, dumbstruck, trying to assimilate all that she had told him. When he finally recovered enough to speak, he said: "Why?" "Goku, we both know that you will far outlive me. You have needs that I cannot fulfill. I am not as young as I used to be. Besides my father is ill and I want to take care of him in his last days. And I have become aware that you love someone else."

"But I love you Chichi." Goku said. "I know you do, but you love Vegeta more." Goku fell out of his chair at his ex-wife's words. If he wasn't in enough shock before, he was now. "You are drawn to him. He is the only other Saiyan left. You speak his name in your sleep. You even cry in your sleep, saying how you wish he knew how you felt. Go. I want you to be happy."

I sit there at the table observing his reaction to my revelation. His face paled, awash with emotion: Sadness. Denial, Relief, Frustration as he finally realized what it was he felt for Vegeta, and why had it taken him this long to figure it out. I watch him try to compose himself, tears in his eyes longing to burst forth. He looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile, tears also in my eyes. My eyes follow him as he get back on his feet, walking out the door, flying into the sky.

The dishes are waiting for me in the kitchen sink. I get up, push my chair in, and walk to the task waiting for me. The sink bowl now filled with soapy water, I begin scrubbing the sticky syrup off the plates. Standing there I begin to sob, the tears I have been holding back, now flowing freely down my cheeks as I am hit full force by the finality of what I had just done. That was the last time I cook his favorite breakfast as a couple.

The house is now spotless. I plop myself down on the couch to rest. Then I start screeching at myself about what I could have done differently in my life. After a few hours of things like "What the hell was I thinking!" and "That fucking dolt." Pacing the whole house I get angrier and angrier at myself. I finally collapse into my bed and cry myself to sleep after having several bipolar lapses.

Freedom. A priceless privilege. Yet when it is bought and sold, the price is very great. I sit on a rocky ledge overlooking the ocean, rolling these musings, and what Chichi told me a few hours ago. How did she know? I didn't even know myself. The pain. It hits me. It hurts. I've been crying for hours. I can't even make a sound, as my throat and my eyes are dry.

I am being watched from a short distance. By who, I don't care. I didn't even feel them approach, their power being suppressed. My observer just sits in a branch of a tree that is nearby, in silence. I don't bother to look up, for I now know who it is: Vegeta. Oddly, he doesn't spout any snide remarks, nor does he preach about how 'True Saiyans don't cry' just silence. In a way this is comforting. Words cannot express how I feel right now. The closest thing I can think of is 'between a rock and a hard place.'

I turn around and look in his direction. He floats out of the tree and lands in front of me. I look at his face. It appears rather blank, with a hint of, concern? I do not bother with any pretenses and stare him in the eyes. This seems to surprise him, since I don't usually have such a serious countenance, unless I am fighting. Walking toward him, keeping my gaze fixed. I stop just three fee in front of him. "Thank you." I say before I fly home, somewhat embarrassed that he saw me crying my heart out.

Bulma presses the button to summon the robotic maids to have them clean up the kitchen after she ate lunch. Vegeta's 'lunch' was packed in the fridge for when he woke up. After a few hours Trunks enters the house and makes a beeline for the fridge. After doing that, he heads to the living room and sits next to his mother on the sofa to watch tv. Bulma turns down the tv and turns toward her son. "Trunks I have noticed you have been distant with Goten. He has not been here in a month. Before he used to practically live here. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

I look at my mother and cross my arms. "Fine. I suppose if I don't tell you, you'll just pester me till I do so here is the story." I say in an annoyed tone. "Last month Goku and Chichi were out of the house while Goten had to do some chores before we could spar. After waiting an hour for him to show up at our sparring grounds, I decide to go over to his house to see if he was finished. When I arrived his laundry was not hanging out to dry. I could sense he was home but he didn't come out to greet me, of course I had my aura suppressed so I could surprise him. But I was in for a surprise. I let myself inside and walked down the hall to his room.... He was naked lying on his bed jerking off to a picture of me! And was moaning 'Oh Trunks I love you!' I was stunned. But I recovered enough to go back to the sparring grounds as fast as I could so as not to be caught by him. Do you know how it feels to have your best friend doing that and thinking of you?"

Trunks and Bulma's faces were now crimson. "No I don't Trunks, but you have to tell him how you feel about it." Bulma said. "And you did sneak in on him. So why should you let that drive a wedge between you and him? Also is it possible you feel the same way and are just hiding?" Bulma said with a smirk. Trunks turned an even darker crimson, but that changed to white as a sheet, when Vegeta walked into the room.


	5. Life Boat

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 5: Life Boat 

"Quickly we do not have much time." One hooded figure said to the other as they laid the Saiyan King down on the anti-grav table in the lab. Removing their cloaks they set to work on reviving the King. "Computer activate anti-gravity table please." The brown haired one said. "Tony, remove the stasis field generator from his body. There are some cells that are still alive, including some neurons. His brain has been starved of oxygen for a whole minute. Begin tissue repair immediately."

I teleport myself to the bridge not a second to waste. "Tony please perform the brain surgery while I fly the ship home. In about ten minutes from now Freeza will destroy the planet." I type on the console. Pressing the proper controls maxing out the engines, we make our jump to the planet on which I have been residing for the past ten years, in 5 minutes. After setting the ship on autdock, I teleport myself to my lab on the surface making the necessary preparations.

After the preparations are finished; I dash over to the controls powering up my equipment, tapping into any source of energy I can find. I hack into the satellites orbiting Vegita that I modified just before Freeza approached. Not having enough power, I command the satellites to draw power from their local stars (Vegita orbits one of two, a binary star system.) The connection made, the transfer begins. I just hope I am not too late. Fortunately I have a little over half of the data downloaded on the ship, before I had to flee.

The Present, Earth

Driving down the freeway, I listen to the radio as I go over today's scientific lecture. I am early today. Just before I turn to exit the freeway, I am hit from behind and crash into the cement barrier, passing out. I wake up in the hospital's critical care unit with some doctors tending to my injuries, after which to their fear, I fall unconscious again.

The teacher woke again some hours later, his wounds bound with gauze and an I.V. connected to his left arm. "My class." He said. "Don't worry about that. Your legs are broken, so you won't be going anywhere for a while." The nurse said. "But my car?" "I will bring the doctor in and he will discuss you injuries." The nurse stated as she left the room.

"Hello. I am doctor Simmons. I have been assigned to you today. How are you feeling?" "Tired." I say. "Any pain?" "No, the drugs are working pretty well and the nurse said my legs are broken." "You have a double fracture in the Fibula and Tibia of your left leg, and a hairline fracture in the Femur of your right leg. Other than that you have minor abrasions on your head. Also do you have any family that I can contact?" "Yes I have a son. But don't bother calling him. He is on his way as we speak." "And how do you know this?" The doctor asked. "I can sense it." "Of course you can. Give me his number so I can give him a call. And rest your head. You did hit it pretty hard." Just as the doctor said this the nurse came in with the man's son. "Father are you ok?" The young man signed, as he was mute.

"What about my car?" He asked his son. "Are the packages lost?" "No. I took them out of the house and mailed them off this morning. You forgot to take them with you." I signed. "That is a huge relief. Well since I can't go, you will have to take my place." The teacher said. "Ok. I will do it. But I have to let my friend know I will be gone a while longer." I sign.

Forty Years Ago

King Vegeta has been in a coma for fifteen years. I have cleaned his body and changed his bedpan everyday since he was brought here. His royal crown and pendant I have kept in a box in the same room I have set aside for his habitation.

His body was repaired successfully; and his memory scan indicates he has his memories intact, but I am waiting for him to wake up. Using electrostimulation, I have managed to keep his muscles from atrophying too much. I had to amputate his tail; as all the bones were crushed beyond repair during his fight with Freeza, and it would also be easier to deal with the bed pan that way. He will be furious when he finds it missing, but I will regrow it later.

I have been operating on minimal power all these years; the damage from the planet Vegita exploding preventing me from bringing main power online. Fortunately the surge protectors did their job and only the power relays were melted. Tony helped me replace the damaged relays and surge protectors, to bring main power online. My residence, and my lab was using minimal power as the rest to the energy was being fed to the underground suspension chamber.

Tony piloted the ship to where the Saiyan home world used to be to gather one of the stars since there weren't any planets orbiting it. Shrinking and storing the G Class star in the containment chamber, he returned. Now we will have enough power to run the whole place properly, and recharge the storage tanks.

I wake up in a comfortable bed aching all over. The room is unfamiliar to me. There is a young man, probably in his twenties; sitting with is arms crossed over the back of the chair facing me, his head lying on his arms, asleep. The last thing I remember, I was fighting Freeza when his fist was heading for my face, and I had many wounds, my body burning like fire. How did I get here? This doesn't look like one of that Lizard Prince's domains.

The 'boy' wakes up and smiles at me. I reach out and grab him demanding to know why I am here and who dares to interfere with my business. He says nothing just removes my hand with ease and starts to write something on a tablet. He holds up the tablet and it reads: "You can call me friend. I am mute, so I can't speak. I will bring you some food." And he walks out of the room.

While he is fetching the food, I wonder why he was able to easily remove himself from my grasp. Irritated I try to fire a small blast from my finger...And nothing happens! He comes back with a tray loaded with food, not as much as I expected though. Picking up the tablet again he writes: "I am also a telepath. I wanted your permission before I made a connection. It is faster than writing on this pad." "You have permission I said." "Thank you." he says telepathically. "You are on Saiyara, the fifth planet of the Lidoria system. We are far from your home world. I have much to tell you, but first eat and regain your strength."

I smell my food and check for poisoning. The creature that is with me, walks over to a dresser and pulls out a black gi with a blood red sash. After he closes the drawer, he sets the neatly folded gi on the table at the end of the bed. "Sir, your old garments were ruined so I had to destroy them. The crown and pendant are in that box over there on the dresser. There is a shower and tub through that door over there. Call me if you need me." He says as he leaves the room.

After finishing the food, I climb out of the bed with some difficulty to head to the shower, only to fall flat on my face. Grumbling I try again, doing the same. Upon closer inspection I find that to my horror my tail is gone. "What the hell happened to my tail." I roar. The creature comes in picks me up and carries me to the tub and sets me in a chair beside the tub and turns on the water. Once filled, he sets me in it and I grab the washcloth out of his hand. "I can clean myself now get out." "Your tail was permanently damaged in your fight with that shitty lizard. It had to be removed to prevent infection." He points to some bottles on a shelf indicating which one was what, and what purpose they served. "Do you need any more assistance before I leave?" He asks. "No go away!" Was my reply. "Call me if you need me." He states as he leaves the bathroom and exits my assigned room.

Using the washcloth begin to clean my self some difficulty. Having been in a coma for fifteen years has taken it's toll. But my muscles don't seem to be that atrophied. Also why is it so hard to move? Everything seems so heavy. Leaning back I slip under the water and have a hard time sitting up. I just fall back into the water my strength failing me. I stubbornly force myself up to no avail. Moments later he comes running into the bathroom and sits me upright. Out of the water I take a deep breath of air. "I'm going to help you weather you like it or not. Now stop fighting me and let me help you!" He firmly states. I reluctantly agreed.


	6. Exposure

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 6: Exposure 

Vegeta was in a foul mood. The G.R. was not functioning. After noticing Trunks' face pale, she turned in the direction that he was looking to see a scowling Vegeta standing in the doorway. Bulma continued smirking. She knew exactly why Vegeta was scowling. He wanted to train. "Remember I said I would turn if off for a whole month after that little stunt this morning. Go train with Kakarott." She said emphasizing Kakarott. "And your lunch is in the fridge."

I keep the scowl on my face to hide my surprise that the woman referred to my sparing partner by his Saiyan name. "Hm!" I grunted and walled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I spot my food that was prepared. After I finish my sandwiches and carrot juice meal, I notice the orange in the juice that I was drinking. It reminds me of the gi the the big idiot wears; which brings to mind his mane, which means carrot in Saiyan. Sitting in my chair, him on my mind I become aware his aura is dim, it's aire of exuberance gone, flickering like a candle in a drafty hall. Upon this discovery I head out the kitchen door, flying in his direction.

Goten walked in the front door, set his backpack down and plopped down on the couch in the living room. There was no 'Goten you're home.' or 'Goten what did I say about leaving you backpack in the living room!' just silence. Heading to the fridge he makes himself some peanut butter and jelly bagels, and of course a Saiyan sized jar of chocolate milk. After finishing my meal, my mother enters the kitchen. "Goten, you are home. How was are class?"

"Good." I replied. Something about today was off... especially with my mom and my dad. "Mom, what happened with you and dad?" Chichi dropped the pan she was retrieving to bake with. "We decided to separate." She spoke calmly and flatly. Goten was in shock. He just sat there paralyzed for a few minutes, while what she had said sunk in. "By 'we' you mean 'you' decided to separate from dad?" She stopped stirring what was in the vary large bowl. "What! How dare you talk to your mother that way!" "Mom, it's no secret, you don't love dad anymore. Sometimes dad would ask me if everything is ok with you." He said.

"So, he has been talking behind my back has he?!" She snapped. "Mom, who is he?" "Your father, stupid." Goten rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the other man you are having a sexual relationship with. I can smell him all over you, when you come home, just before you shower up before dad gets home from sparring. Isn't that convenient." Goten stated coolly.

"This evening there is a barbecue at Bulma's. She called just before you got home, and she asked me to bring the cakes." Chichi said changing the subject. "And since were on the subject of the Briefs, I was wondering why Trunks is giving you the cold shoulder. So I asked Bulma and she said it was one of the reasons why she set up the barbecue. Also I told her about our separation." She said as the cakes were placed in the oven. "Ok. I'll get ready then." He said, turning and leaving the kitchen to get away from the woman in the kitchen to cool his anger.

Goku arrived at home, greeted with the smell of chocolate fudge cake, and an irate Goten and Chichi. "Goku there is a party at Bulma's tonight." And that's all she said. Goten just said "Hi dad. I know what happened. Mom said that you both decided to separate, but I know that it's just her." They both acknowledged each other's tear reddened eyes and hugged in the living room. Goten mentioned what he knew of his mother's affair to his father and he responded: "I already knew."

After Trunks told his mother his story, Bulma called Chichi and set up the party. Then Trunks was told that there was a party tonight at the house and the Son family was coming over and he had to set up some of the tables before they arrive. "Mother why did you have to do that?" He asked. "It will allow you to have your discussion in private. Either discuss it, or get over it and stop this nonsense." She said.

The Son family arrived and Bulma greeted them at the door. Vegeta being his usual anti-social, stubborn self, sat on the couch with a scowl on his face. Goku, after greeting Bra, Trunks and Bulma with his famous smile; he sat down on the sofa next to Vegeta his false smile vanishing, being replaced by a blank expression.

Vegeta noticed this. There was no 'Hi Vegeta' nor was there any other words. Just present but quiet. Usually he would be in the kitchen peering into the covered platters, impatiently waiting to fill his stomach. Goten also seemed preoccupied and disturbed about something. 'What is wrong with this picture? Besides the G.R. not being available' He thought.

Buma and Chichi announced that the food was ready. Sitting at the table Trunks and Bulma noticed Goten and his father eating with proper manners! Both would have devoured several plates full by now. The Briefs family knew there was something wrong at the Son household. Goku and Goten just stared at Chichi while she talked with Bulma about her latest shopping spree.

Then as quickly as a light switch is flipped, she became a fountain of tears, saying how Goku broke up with her. And that's when Goku began to quiver in his seat, the look of utter disbelief and shock at her betrayal, on his face. "You lie woman, I can smell it." Vegeta snapped. At that moment Bulma glanced over at Trunks and nodded. Trunks got up from his chair, looking at Goten, motioning for him to follow.

I follow Trunks up the stairs and into his room. He closes the door. "Goten, I don't know how to say this with tact, so I will be blunt. Why do you think of me when you jerk off?" I was taken aback to say the least, at this inquiry. "H-how did you know that?" I finally stammer. "I came to get you when you were over an hour late for our usual sparring session last month, and I saw what you were doing with a picture of me, and heard the things you said. Now answer my question." Trunks stated. "It should be obvious if you heard me." I said.

To be continued...


	7. Confrontation And Ultimatum

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 7: Confrontation And Ultimatum

When the boys left, Bulma looked at Goku. The look of shock and horror still on his face. After Goku recovered from his reaction to Chichi's lie, his aura stared to flare and he flashed gold and his eyes changed to teal. Vegeta was taken aback at Goku's reaction, for the earth raised Saiyan this was a first. Goku stood up from his chair trembling, glared at her, teleported himself to the house the he lived in with Chichi. With that done, he hastily grabbed all the storage capsules from the house and started throwing everything of Chichi's in a pile on the living room floor. Her clothes, shoes, and everything else in the bedroom and bathroom. After that was done, he threw a capsule at it and the items were contained and the pile was gone. Next he picked up the capsule on the floor and put it in a box.

Following that, he started in the kitchen, doing the same as before. When he came across here favorite frying pan, ironically this was the one she liked to hit him with, he set it aside, and capsulated the rest. His ransacking completed, he grabbed the box of capsules and the frying pan and teleported back to the table at Bulma's.

"Chichi..." Goku stated in a voice cold enough to quell Vegeta's fiery temper. "...these are your things. You will not be leaving in the morning. You will be leaving tonight! Do not come back until you leave behind the other man you have been having an affair with... Yes, Chichi I did know about it. I could smell it in the house, even if you washed it off your body, it hung in the air. You have one week, beginning tomorrow. I expect you to call at the end of the week to inform me of your decision. If I do not hear from you by then, do not come back." He made his point by taking the frying pan and levitating it front of her and melting it with an energy blast. Once melted, he formed it into a ball, cooled it with a breath, and dropped it on the table and rolled it towards her. "You will never hit me with that pan again!"

Bulma was flabbergasted, even she didn't know about the affair. Neither did Vegeta. They sat there in silence. After a few seconds, Vegeta recovered and grinned. "Kakarott, that is the most Saiyan thing you have ever done." He said. Goku powered down, sat in his chair, crossed his arms, and just stared at Chichi's eyes, tears in his.

"I do love you Goten, but not in that way." Trunks said. "You are my best friend, and I will always care about you. Besides, you are going into your first heat. Once is passes, you will think clearly." "But I am thinking clearly, besides your were the one to give this to me last month." Goten points to teeth marks between his shoulder and neck. "I did?" "Yes, you moron. Because you bit me, I can read your mind... And I know that you do feel the same way. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Goten said.

"Because you claimed me, I have to cement your side of the bond, or else I will die. The symptoms start small, and work their way up to intense emotions. I believe Vegeta's words were 'When claimed, you will form a bond with your mate and hear his thoughts, and have access to their knowledge. The longer the delay between being claimed and returning the claim, to cement the bond, the higher the risk of neural cascade in the claimed mate. Starting with attraction, then increased appetite for the fight, then mood swings, then coma, then death.' So you see you have to help me. It seems you forgot about that important detail." Then Goten burst into tears and leapt at trunks. "Will you let me die?" He wailed, knocking Trunks to the floor. Trunks stared speechless, pinned to the floor.

"N-n-no, I won't Goten. I honestly don't remember doing that to you." "Well you did. Now face the fucking consequences!" Goten shouted, his temper exploding, as he started ripping off all of Trunks' garments; having another mood flip. "If you can't handle it, you have bitten off more than you can chew, and I will die! " Goten yelled, disrobing himself. At that moment, Trunks and Goten felt Goku's power spike, and that brought Goten out of his rampage.

I just love taunting that arrogant bastard. Look he is just sitting there on his ass, not even helping... And Goku is sitting there next to him. Going into the kitchen I set the cakes down on the counter. The robotic maids have already set the table, and we are just waiting for the ribs to finnish.

We all sit down at the table and dig in. I sit next to Bulma on her right, Goku on my right, Goten on his right. Vegeta sits on Bulma's left. "So where is Bra?" I ask. "She flew out to meet with Pan." Bulma replied. "That is great." I said, making conversation. "So, Vegeta, I hear the gravity room is out of commission. Is that true?" I ask. "Hm!" he grunts in reply. Then I tell Bulma about my latest purchases at the mall.

That harpy has been up to no good, I can sense it. Kakarott has not been his usual self today. I find him crying in the wilderness, and now he's merely picking at his food. Kakarott is deeply troubled. I have never seen him cry before today. It bothers me. Over time I have learned to care about him. Why now? I have kept myself from emotional attachments as they were considered a weakness. How dare she make him cry like that. On top of that she is taunting me! I counter with my own challenge: "You lie woman, I can smell it!" I watch her squirm in her chair as I stare her down.

I observe Trunks and Goten leave the table. It seems Goten is in season. I will have a talk with them later. Kakarott is accused of the desire to leave that harpy, which I know is not like him at all. Then he burst into gold and disappeared and reappear moment later with her things. I comment on this, and he sits down. I look at the harpy. She sat paralyzed to the spot. This is the first time that he has ever stood up to her. She is so controlling and unstable. I am glad he did. The next thing I know, he is crying into my shoulder. Once Bulma comes out of her stupor, she gives Chichi the 'how could you' face and leads her to the car.

I carry Kakarott up to one of the spare rooms in the large house. I sit on the floor with the overgrown child sobbing into my shoulder. I have never consoled a distraught person before. All I can do is sit in silence, as comforting words escape me.

My party is ruined! Friend betrayed friend. I am so angry at her for doing that to such a kind innocent man. Even after all of that, Goku is still willing to forgive her for her treachery. And to think that I considered her my friend. She has ripped out the 'r' of reverence and has become a fiend.

I would be surprised if she showed her face next week. She has lost my respect. And she will have to earn it back. I do not know if I can forgive her for that.

It has been three days. After the first night, I could not bear to sleep at the house that used to be Chichi and I's home. I would see her laughing at me in my dreams. The same horror scene playing over and over. Every time, the twist of the proverbial knife if you will. So Goten and I have been provided bedrooms at the Briefs household, and they have kindly entreated us to stay.

A/N: I came across this song a few days ago and it seemed to fit. I do not own this song. It is owned by the respective copyright owner.

Verse 1   
Im so tired of being here.   
Suppressed by all my childish fears.   
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.   
Cuz your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone.   
These wounds wont seem to heal.   
This pain is just too real.   
There's just too much that time cannot erase.   
  
Chorus:   
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.   
And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, hold of me.   
  
Verse 2   
You used to captivate me, by your resonating light.   
Now Im bound by the knife you left behind.   
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.   
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.   
These wounds won't seem to heal.   
This pain is just too real.   
There's just too much that time can not erase.   
  
ChorusX1   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.   
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.   
  
ChorusX1  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...


	8. Renewal

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 8: Renewal  


King Vegeta kept growling his protests under his breath as he was being bathed. After I cleaned him up and dressed him in the gi I provided, I led him to the living room of my home. We walked over to the red couch and I sat him in it. I then sat in a blue chair across from him. "Your Majesty, I have some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?" I asked. "The bad news." He said. "For starters, your muscles are not as atrophied as they should be, because I used a combination of physical therapy and electrostimulation to keep them strong.

Secondly Saiyara is much larger than Vegita and has ten times the gravity; one hundred times the gravity where I come from. I will teach you how to move in this much gravity. Now that you are conscious, I will need to start the second phase of your rehabilitation. When finished, you will no doubt be eager to get back to some training." I said. "Last but not least, after Freeza attacked you, he powered up and obliterated your home planet. And the records I downloaded from your computers before it blew, indicated that you had a mate. Seika, was it?" "Yes." "Anyway, she died in the blast, I am sorry to say." I said looking him in the eyes.

After a moment of letting him absorb that information, I asked if I should continue. Another moment of silence passed. He seemed lost in thought. "One other thing, Saiyara's natural energy field suppresses the auras of living things, compounding the effects of the gravity. That is another reason why it is hard for you to move. I have lived here for twenty-five years, and thus I have become accustomed to it. See?" I fired a small energy blast from my palm to light a fire in the fireplace as it was getting a little chilly.

We sat in silence for a while, staring into the fire. Tony came over and set a tray containing a plate of steak, peas and carrots; a bowl of warm chocolate pudding, with sliced banana in it; and a tall glass of plain soy milk on the folding table in front of me; the same meal that was given the now freshly bathed One.

The present, Earth

I sit at my desk, all the students have left for home. I come across the last paper to grade. The smell lingering on the paper is familiar. This is Trunks term paper. It is then I realize that that smell belongs to a Saiyan of the house of Vegeta, and to my father's lab partner and friend Mr. Briefs. On further analysis of the odor, the other smell is actually that of his daughter, Bulma Briefs. I begin to wonder if there are others on this planet. My friend would be most interested in this discovery. Finished with the grade, my mind begins to wander over the events that occurred this morning.

[BEGIN FLASHBACK] "Appuru, before you go, there is some thing I have to give you before you leave. Doctor could you give us a moment please?" "Certainly." And the doctor left them alone, still curious how the patient knew his son was coming. "Appuru, come here and remove your shirt." "Ok." Appuru said telepathically this time.

I removed my shirt and set it on the chair that I was sitting in, and walked over to the side of the bed. My dad then placed his left palm over my heart and said "From this day forward you will be an invincible, immortal youth with all of my powers. And his hand started to glow. Remember only Hakaisha can kill you now, even with those gifts combined with your current powers." But dad I already have powers just like yours and mom's." "Yes but every bit helps. You may have the same powers and the genetic knowledge of our race passed down from birth, but not my current knowledge and powers. Besides, that's how your mother died, she went up against Hakaisha and lost, thinking the way you are now. I have given you an advantage over your mother and me, you are now immortal. Now go."

The teacher was exhausted and weakened by giving all his powers to his son. Appuru started putting his shirt back on as he exited the room, and the doctor came in to check on the teacher. [END FLASHBACK]

Father must have sped up time in the room to give us a chance to talk. I would have been late for class otherwise. Using that technique in his injured state has taken its toll. After giving me all his powers and transferring his aura to me, to double my power; it won't be long now before he passes on to Other World. I start to ask myself why he did it, but his memories and knowledge are brought to remembrance, and I know why he did it. It doesn't hurt any less knowing that he will die soon. Had he not done what he had, he would have another thousand years to live now, he will have one at the most. I now know who my mother was.

As his recent memories pass through my mind, I am comforted knowing that he gladly did what he did to me. With renewed confidence I stack the papers and leave the office to head home. When I get there I find the packages returned, due to insufficient postage. I put the packages in my bag and head to my basement.  
After pressing a few buttons on a panel, next to a twenty foot diameter ring shaped device mounted on the wall, now starting to glow blue, I step in front of it and walk through, emerging at my destination with some good news to tell the former King.

Saiyara, forty years ago

After finishing my dinner, I get up to leave. "Tony will bring you anything you need. I will be back shortly." I said. "Where are you going?" Asked the King. "To pee, and use the shower. I am certain that you did not want me bathe with you earlier." I replied, chuckling. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not amused.

I emerge freshly cleaned and dressed. I have decided to start the next phase of my Guest's physical therapy. "Vegeta, I would like to start the next phase of your therapy, so you can have better control over your muscles." I say as I get up and fold the back of the couch down. "Are you ready?" I ask lifting his left leg after I laying him down. "Now try to lift up the leg I am holding." He lifts it slowly, with some assistance from me, making him do most of the work. "Now pull it down slowly." I assist in letting it down slowly making him work for it. I do a range of other exercises on his left leg, doing the same with the right.

I do the same with his arms and fingers. "We will be doing these exercises every other day for the next two weeks according to the Earth calendar, the place of my birth. Remember, these lessons are for coordination and nerve-brain strengthening. Physical strengthening and training will come later." I say as I fold the back of the couch back up, having completed the therapy regimen.

Why am I let him do this to me? I ask myself as he begins the exercises. Why did everyone have to die? Why did Seika have to die? That fucking lizard, I am going to kill him. He looks at me with concerned eyes, most likely hearing every thought. "Would you like to go back to your room and be alone with your thoughts?" He asks me. "Yes." I reply. He carries me back to my room. As we enter I notice more of the details of the room I had not noticed before.

The room had four doors in it: entrance, bathroom, closet and one other. The bed was to the left of the entrance, headboard against the wall. It had dark blue sheets, red and yellow plaid comforter. The carpet was dark forest green and the walls were painted white with my family photos hung thereon. Across from the maple table at the end of the bed was the matching dresser with the box on it. To the right of the dresser there was a maple desk with a large map of Saiyara mounted on the wall, stopping about an inch from the desk surface. In front of the desk was a comfortable looking swivel chair. On the other side of the dresser was the closet door. Father down was the bathroom all on a perpendicular wall. Looking back at the bed, I observed two maple night stands on each side of it. Also there is a button at the end of a cord one of the stands, with a note attached. It reads: "I have severed my mental link with you to give you some privacy. Press the button if you need anything and Tony will come. I am going to bed to sleep. Good Night."

He set me on the bed, tucked me in, and left me to gather my thoughts. I will have to ask him why he brought me here if my world was destroyed. I have nothing to live for if everything is truly gone as he says. I lie here thinking of my mate. I can't feel my connection to her, so maybe what he said is true. I do not want to believe it, but I may have to face the possibility.

I begin to cook breakfast. My guest seemed to have a restless sleep. I keep having to put up metal barriers, as his mind was trying to connect to mine, weather he is aware of it or not. It seems the abrupt severance of his bond with Seika combined with his coma has had some adverse effects. I will have to reconfigure the bonding circuit of neurons in his brain to their pre claim state. He will go mad otherwise. He is still sleeping as I expected he would be, after a night like that.

The french toast, four slices, is ready with three eggs and four strips of bacon. One tray for each of us. I knock before entering his room, and setting the tray on one of the night stands. He begins to awaken, the smell of food bringing him out of his sleep. I smile at him before I walk out of the room and bring in a folding chair and my own tray of food. Sitting in the chair I mentally sit him up and levitate his tray over to him.


	9. Sugar High, Part 1

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 9: Sugar High Part 1  


I absentmindedly walk into the kitchen looking for something sweet to eat as a midnight snack. It has been one week since the fiasco at the barbecue. Looking up, I see Vegeta gorging himself on the cake that Chichi had made. Yes she did have the best recipe on earth. On closer inspection I see some ice cream on the table as well. Silently I cut myself a large slice and heap some ice cream on it. I then sit down across from him, smiling. And people said I had bad table manners! He looks up at me in surprise, chocolate all over his face, as if I had invaded his private hoarding party.

One week earlier

After Goten and I spent about an hour rutting (after the initial disturbance), we headed to the kitchen and pigged out on some lemon squares that my human Grandmother had made from some fresh lemons. Since we are half human our Saiyan rut cycles seem to be shorter, but more intense, than the full blooded ones like my father and Goku. As I ponder these things, I help myself to a plateful, and load some strawberry ice cream on my lemon squares. Mom is sitting on the couch frowning. Sated for the moment we sit ourselves in the recliners flanking the sofa. "Mom, what happened?" I asked. "Chichi betrayed Goku and they got into a fight and he told her brake if off with the other man and she left. Goku was very angry and he told her not to come back for a week, so he could calm down and give her a chance to come back to him."

"Goten, your father is a very forgiving man. That is probably the first time he has ever tasted betrayal. He will need our support. And if she doesn't call next week, it is over between them." Bulma cried, feeling bad for her best friend. "But I thought it was over, considering they both died." I said. "True, but Goku still wanted to live with her." Mom replied. "So, Mom, Goku is beginning his heat cycle?" I asked? "Yes." Vegeta said as he entered the room. "That is another reason why he is unusually emotional today. His scent just started to change thirty minutes ago. Add that to what that harpy did, and he is in for quite a ride."

Present

Kakarott has caught me in one of my sugar cravings. He decides to join me and sits down with his huge slice of cake and his pile of ice cream. He smiles at me like there is something he finds funny about what I am doing. Looking into my reflection in his eyes, it is then that I realize that I have chocolate all over my face.

I start to lick my fingers and lick the chocolate off my face, when Kakarott starts sniffing the air. "Vegeta something smells really good." "It's the food." Fortunately his heat cycle will be over in about three days. He begins to sniff the air again, this time leaning toward me. "Vegeta, it's not the food, you smell different, and I really like it." He says with is goofy grin.

"Oh shit." I mumble to myself. "That can only mean one thing: I am beginning my heat cycle. Just great." "Vegeta. What is a heat cycle?" "Just finish your food and I will tell you in the morning." I said. 'I better get out of here.' I thought. "Does it mean you feel all funny inside, like I have been all week?" Kakarott asked.  
"Yes!" I snapped. "Ok. But I like it." "Of course you do moron, it is supposed to help you be receptive to prospective mates." My voice fades as I end that quip, wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

Just then the phone rings. I answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Goku, it's me Chichi. I'm not coming back. I am flying on flight 242 to Paris. Bye." Click. I just stand there with the receiver in my hand, like a statue. Vegeta obviously heard what was said, who couldn't, with that screechy voice. I feel someone step behind me and set their hand on my shoulder while they remove the handset from my hand and place it back in the cradle of the phone.

The phone keeps beeping that irritating noise, while Kakarott stands there staring at nothing. I hang it up and turn him around and look into his eyes. The childlike, hopeful sparkle is gone. His countenance is void, emotionless. Once he inhales my scent he seems to snap out of it. He has an almost feral expression on his face now. One I have never seen before. I lead him back to the table and sit him down at it. He aggressively devours his sugary treat, like I am going to take it away. I sit down and finish my own plate. He glances over at me and pours the rest of the huge container of ice cream on the other whole cake proceeding to smooth it, growling as he does so. My mouth is agape at his bizarre behavior.

The next thing I now he rips off a piece and shoves it in my open mouth and says "Eat." And his growl changes to a purr, after issuing that command. He rips off a piece for himself and eats it with less haste than before, watching me the whole time. It is 12:30 a.m. Saturday. Goten and Trunks walk into the kitchen, and Kakarott fires a weak energy blast in warning next to the intruders, growling: "Mine!" He then throws the other cake, the one that he didn't spread ice cream on, and throws it at them, saying: "Eat this." He then proceeds to shove another piece in my mouth, since I have finished the first. "Eat." He commands again, while purring.

I was surprised to see my dad's behavior. Fortunately I was able to catch the cake he threw at me and Trunks. We rush back to our room not wanting to agitate my dad further. "I think your das has snapped." Trunks said. "I agree. And the phone rang just before it happened." I say, putting a piece of cake in my mouth as I sit on the floor, back against the door. Trunks followed suit and began to eat.

After we lick our fingers clean, we strip, and Trunks leads me over to the bed. "I'm still hungry." I say. He then grabs what is left of the cake, mostly fudge, and smears it all over his chest and belly. "Well, then eat." He says with a lecherous grin. "You know very well that is not what I meant." I said, frowning.

He looks at me in disbelief, and just when he was about to wipe it off, I lunge forward and pounce. Smiling at his half surprise, I begin to lick the cake from his face, eliciting a small giggle. Pinning him on the bed, I nibble on his right ear and work my way down his jawbone. I then brush my lips teasingly across his, looking into his eyes, and then work on his left ear. His face now clear of all chocolate, I begin to lick and graze my teeth gently across the folds in his chest.

I look up at him with a grin then proceed to lick and nip his now pert nipples clean of the delectable coating. His sweat mixes with the fudge, creating a unique aphrodisiac, only I have the privilege to taste. The erotic nature of my actions combined with his moaning and writhing under me is almost more than I can handle. Speaking of handle, while doing the aforementioned things, I rub my fingers through soft fragrant hair. His hair smells like strawberries. He must be using his favorite shampoo. The smell of his musk and cocoa and strawberries, is olfactory nirvana.

Staring into blue eyes, I slide my tongue across Trunks' bottom lip, asking entrance to that cave of flavors. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, our tongues delving into each other's molten caverns, each taste and duel like a symphony of music we can only 'hear' with our taste buds. Rocking against my mate, I feel the completeness from our joining a week before. I position myself at his entrance, the moist slickness and tight heat awaiting me.

I thrust forward sheathed to the hilt, stopping to catch my breath. "Ahhh." I moan out loud, Trunks doing the same. I begin to thrust lazily to catch my bearings, and to stare into those bottomless pools of blue that drown me every time I look into them, making nothing else matter but the one I love.

Trunks arches his back toward the ceiling, grinding us together, drawing out moans and pleas for more. Quickening my pace, or rather lack thereof, I hit that special spot, drawing cries of my name, in only ways I can. I feel his warm release between us as Trunks climbed the peak of ecstasy. I thrust faster hitting the point of no return, releasing my load as his orgasmic spasms clench his heat all around me, amplifying my already mind blowing euphoria. "Trunks I love you."

To be continued...


	10. Sugar High, Part 2

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 10: Sugar High Part 2 

I wake up in the middle of the night salivating, having dreamt about something sweet. I get up and enter into the kitchen and pull the fudge cakes from the fridge. The delicious looking cakes were moved out of the freezer earlier that day. Knife in hand, plate ready, and scoop ready; I delve into the mouthwatering, soft, spongy, divinely chocolate cake. Grabbing the scooper, I heap some ice cream on my huge slice. Sitting down, I grab it with both hands, stuffing it into my mouth.

I sit here being commanded to eat by the only other full blooded Saiyan on earth. That last phone call from his ex-wife has appeared to sever the last thread of his sanity.

We have finished the cake. And now he just sits there grinning like a loon and purrs! His purr quickly changes to a growl when I get up out of my chair. I approach him calmly, the action seeming to appease him. When I am close enough, he pulls me to him, and teleports us to our sparring grounds. "Now we fight." he says as he throws me through the air. He then flies at me, his right fist ready to strike. I steady myself and dodge his attack, swinging my left leg in a roundhouse kick. Kakarott shimmers away, appearing behind me his punch landing hard in between my shoulder blades, followed by grabbing my right leg and spinning me around and projecting me into the side of a spire. We fought for an hour, punching and kicking and blocking.

Kakaraott fighting dirty! I never thought I would see the day. I take advantage of my many years of previous experience in this 'style', and resort to my old tactics. Taking advantage of my body's smaller size, and my speed, I shimmer in front of him and fire an energy blast point blank into his face... Or so I thought. As it turns out, it was just an after image. I sweep the area like a lighthouse with my aura, searching for his location. I suddenly feel something against my back, my arms and legs restrained; A warm body binding all my members, preventing me from escape. It is then that I hear him whisper in my ear: "Mine." He then grates his canines across the surface of my skin, where my neck and shoulder meet. My eyes widen in panic. Before he has a chance to bite, I power up to my maximum, throwing him some distance from me. I know that he will win if I do not do something fast. I do not want him to claim me as a mate, my pride will not allow it.

Quickly he charges at me. I send an uppercut to his jaw, making him dizzy for a moment. Now I move in and roundhouse him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Catching him as he falls, I am reminded of when I carried him up to his room when he was sobbing like a little child.

I flew home with him on my back. With him slung over my shoulder, I carry him to his room. I tuck him in. Glancing back as I exit his room, I see a look of childlike innocence on his face. The man does have an innocence to him, that must be protected. Unlike myself who grew up, being tortured and sexually abused by Freeza and his cohorts, he has lived here, on this planet he and the humans call Earth. He was not exposed to the tyranny and bloodshed I had to endure. For some reason, I take it upon myself to be his protector. I was born the Saiyan Prince after all. But to me, for some reason, it is more personal than that. Me protect him? I chuckle at the thought. Turning I close the door and head to bed, the fight tiring me, and the sugar high has begun its decline.

After eating breakfast Goten and I go check on Goku. Our dads had a late night fight, no doubt caused by all the dessert they ate, and the mounting tensions between them. Goku is still has not awakened, and it's after nine in the morning. I turn on the television to find some interesting Saturday morning cartoons. Goten being an artist, enjoys animation. My dad has been behaving differently lately. His sweet tooth seems to have grown immensely and his scent has changed. It would seem dad is in heat.

As I flip through the channels, I come across news that plane flight 242 has crashed, no survivors. My dad enters the room at this moment and hears the news. That would explain Goku's momentary scream in his sleep about an hour ago, the plane crashed about that time.

Trunks and I were watching a cartoon after the news when Dad walked into the room, saying: "Chichi, your mother, is dead." "Dad, I know. It was on the news. The plane to paris crashed on the way there." I said. "Trunks lets go train." I said, as I walked out of the back door.

Back outside, we begin our spar, trading kicks, head butts, and punches. After three hours of this, we are called to lunch. Today we have decided to eat outside under the warm sun. A gentle, cool breeze blowing from the the east; contrasting with the warm rays, creating a delicate balance. The food has placed buffet style in the kitchen, all varieties of food has been prepared.

It seems every time we have these barbecues, something bad always seems to happen. Goku mounds a huge mountain of food on his plate, since he missed the previous meal. Dad eats his lunch, quietly and keeps to himself, but at least his appetite has returned to normal. Vegeta sits in his seat eating his food while observing my dad. His concern showing, despite his efforts to mask it. Vegeta is not one to reveal his emotions to others, except for his anger.

Trunks' Grandfather, on his mother's side, gets up to get another helping of food and hasn't come back for a while. I can hear laugher and greetings at the front door of the house, as someone has pulled into the driveway. Trunks, myself and Vegeta head for more food. We see Trunks substitute teacher, Appuru, and his Grandfather talking to each other, with the teacher signing and the other speaking. "Appuru, meet my family." He says. Appuru takes a sip up his cup of hot cocoa, since he doesn't like coffee, and when he turns around he nods to each of us. But when he sees Vegeta, his cup falls out of his hand, to the floor and shatters, accentuating the look of utter surprise on his face.

To be continued...


	11. Surprise

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 11: Surprise  


Pan was eating her chili dog when Bra walked up to the table. "Bra, you made it!" said Pan. Bra sat down with her own chili dog and began to eat. Once they finished their lunch, they both sat in their tent catching up on the latest gossip and family news. They had to rest for a half hour before they were to hike the Benchmark Trail, located near the Swain Brook Campgrounds: their lodging place.

I start walking with my class, Bra next to me, and I get out my camera to take pictures of the surrounding forest. The cascading waterfalls are spectacular. After crossing the creek bridge, we continued our hike to Paul's Hill via Steeple Trail. Lo and behold we encounter Eric, the one Bra has a crush on, at the top of the hill. "Eric. What are you doing here?" Pan said. "Well both our classes were invited on this trip." Eric said. "Hello Bra." Bra turned scarlet and started when he held out his hand. She just shook it quickly and let go. He smiled. By this time Bra was crimson. Eric nodded his head in acknowledge and continued on his way.

Eric, sixteen, had a charismatic personality and all the girls liked him. He just wanted a friend to like him for him, not just because of his good looks. He was a foreign exchange student from America and wanted to learn japanese. His field of interest was metallurgy. Japanese steel was also a subject of curiosity for him.

We take pictures at the top, of the surrounding area. After the other students are done we continue on to the Benchmark Trail. Surrounded by fresh mountain air, the incipient awareness of nature's beauty began to envelop the whole class.

I accompany my daughter and her friend on the hike. It is nice to get away from the city for a while. Pan really enjoys having Bra with her. For the duration of this trip I am their guardian. What's this? It seems Bra has a crush on someone. And that person is present. I look over at Gohan and smirk, and he gives me a knowing smile.

Videl smirks at me. I know exactly what she is thinking, with that look in her eye. Bra is blushing crimson. It is easy to overhear their conversation with my sensitive hearing. Continuing down the path, the four of us, along with the class, hike down the trail to the gazebo.

Once at the gazebo, Pan and I run into the jerk who said "Hey sexy, give me your tail." and caused the whole class to laugh at me. I glared at him just daring him to say something stupid. "Did you dip you head in glue? You still have that glare on your face." He smirked. I smiled back and tossed him into the creek. If I had a tail, I'd smack him with it too. It was my turn to laugh with the class. "Bra!" the teacher yelled. "Was that really necessary?" "Yes." Bra replied. "He needs to learn to hold his tongue in check." The teacher narrowed her eyes at me and let it pass this time. When the teacher turned I took off my sweater and put it in Videl's backpack, thus exposing my tee shirt that said: "I don't suffer from insanity... I enjoy every minute of it!"

30 years ago, Saiyara

Tony walked over to the control panel in the lab and pressed a few buttons to check settings and confirm the readings. He then tapped the blinking icon on the screen and noted the coordinates to the indicated node in the suspension chamber. He then tapped the blinking node and observed sensor data and smiled. Tony restored the terminal to the default screen and exited the lab.

Appuru and Vegeta Sr. have become good friends over the years. Vegeta Sr. (Formerly King Vegeta) and Appuru would spar outside, in the wasteland area on the southern pole of the planet, for hours. By now he has regained his full strength and some. Especially now that they are training outside. Saiyara may only be 100g, but the natural aura suppressing field surrounding the planet compounds that to 10,000 g. Vegeta Sr. should be up to Super Saiyan four in about ten earth years.

I am jealous of the newcomer. I know I shouldn't be, but I have lived with Appuru all my life. After all he is the one who built me. He said I was special. Although my higher conscience is in the ship's computer core, the ship and I are one; we are separate. I am it's avatar. The A.I.'s portal to the human experience. We are extensions of the other, the ship and I. Appuru treats me like a living being. Then I am flooded with data on our construction, and a recording plays in my mind. I am told that I was bioengineered: A living technology that has a life force of its own. I don't know why I have forgotten this data that is a part of my memories.

I, yes 'I,' have a life of my own. While I do serve my 'purpose,' I realize that I have been treated with the same respect as any other person, and I have taken that for granted. After the video, I am filled with remorse for the cruel, murderous things I wanted to do to Vegeta Sr. Fortunately the computer core is isolated from my emotions and helps me understand my illogical reasoning.

Solaris, the ship, is asleep. It is never shut off completely; we are both living things. Solaris and I complement each other. One understands what the other does not. Solaris will never understand emotions completely.

Felling better, I call my 'Grandpa' on the video phone to earth. He has been a teacher there for a millennium now. We talk of our recent activities and tell each other the latest news. We say our good byes and hang up.

I wipe the sweat from my brow as Appuru prepares his next attack Lunging forward, I strike him in the gut, forcing out the air, and causing him to be sent through the air into a nearby cliff. As the dust rises, I fired energy blasts at his landing spot and stop.

It feels good to be able to move freely again. And to have my tail back these last nine years. I had to go a year without my tail much to my chagrin. The experience has allowed me to grow stronger both in body and in mind. I learned some techniques that were somewhat unfamiliar to me. My strength has increased tenfold from all the training. A true saiyan took pride in his tail: it was a source of power. Appuru cut mine off, but did not treat me with any less respect. He told me he would regenerate it when he had the necessary tools, and he did.

Vegeta Sr. is progressing well. I am proud of my accomplishments. Tony seems to be bothered with something but has not revealed what it is. Anyway a week has past and he no longer seems to be held down by whatever burden he was carrying. Dad has informed me of his adventures in the classroom that he was teaching. Several of the students had built a volcano out of baking soda and vinegar and food coloring. He likes to teach part time now. Apparently he has taken a job at some place called Capsule Corporation. He has kept his job a secret for about ten years.

I'd like to go visit Dad, but with all the shipping traffic between Earth and here through hyper-space is rather risky. With the local planetary wars going on I don't want to risk exposure The nearby star systems are at war and their technology is far superior to Earth's, even Freeza's. Their sensors most likely can detect my ship even with cloaking turned on. I will have to upgrade. Of course that will be easy for me; Solaris and Tony can adapt and reconfigure themselves. I gave them the ability to evolve as needed.

I have a great idea! An inter-dimensional transport gate. All I have to do is put one in the lab and on Earth, and dad and I can visit anytime. Instantaneous point to point travel. Perfect! And I will be able to avoid detection.

Unfortunately all warring parties have eradicated themselves from existence. I went by in a shuttle and there was not a trace of life left. The planets were burnt to a crisp, yet not blown up. Maybe I could teraform them and leave a memorial for them. But I will wait a year first, just in case there are any survivors that fled by ship.

I exit the bathroom freshly showered and put on a clean pair of comfortable gray and blue plaid boxers and a pair of khaki shorts with a white tee shirt. After I dress completely I reach for the doorknob and hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find Tony in the doorway. "Appuru, we need to talk. Chamber node one has completed its cycle. "What!? That's amazing! And it has only been ten years. I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta Sr.'s face. Prepare to vacate that node. I think it is time we let our Guest know what has been going on behind the scenes."

The present, Earth

The evening breeze blowing though my hair is soothing. Pan and I sit on some rocks next to the creek, the sound calming us after a delicious meal. After playing several rounds of tic-tac-toe, we start walking to our camp talking about boys. When we open our tent, there is a note in an envelope resting on the floor of the tent with 'To Bra' handwritten on it. It reads:

Dear Bra,

I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today. And I apologize for what I said in class last week.  
When I am in your presence, I always tend to say the stupidest things. So that's why I'm writing this  
letter to you instead. I like you. -there I said it, wrote it rather. Anyway I don't mean to be cruel to  
you at all. I want to greet you properly, but I end up making a fool of myself. Here is a picture of  
my brother and I, it is the only picture I could find at the moment.

-Adam

Bra took the picture out of the envelope and looked at it and had a look of disbelief on her face, and just stared at the photo.

I put on my night clothes and get into my sleeping bag. Turning to face Bra I notice the expression plastered on her face. After a moment, Bra snaps out of her episode of surprise and hands me the letter and the photo. After reading it I look at the picture and it was my turn to look shocked. It was a picture the two at the beach, holding their surfboards with their left hands, the ocean as a backdrop. What was the most shocking of all was that Eric was standing to Adams's right. "I had no ideal they were brothers." I said. "They look so different." They were both smiling showing off their tan skin and well toned muscles. Erick appeared to be two years older than Adam.

The two girls talked some more until they were told to go to sleep. Pan and Bra closed their eyes, the tiredness from the hike catching up with them. As they drifted off to sleep they began to dream vivid dreams featuring the boys in the picture

To Be Continued...

Chapter 12. The mystery of the packages is revealed. And Goku is in for the surprise of his life.

A/N: Folks do you like it when I put info about the next chapter at the bottom? If so review and let me know.


	12. Delivery

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans 

Chapter 12: Delivery 

Vegeta smirks at the reaction of Appuru. Recovering himself, Appuru grins broadly and starts signing to Scratch. (A/N: I don't know the name of Bulma's dad. So Scratch, the name of his cat, will be used.) Scratch translates: "So, Vegeta, you are alive after all." Appuru began to laugh. At that moment, Goku, Bulma, Krillin, eighteen, Marron, and Piccolo came in to see what the hold up was. After the new arrival stopped laughing, Trunks looked at Appuru and said: "Why are you signing? We all heard you speak in class." Appuru spoke to them all telepathically: 'Yes Trunks, you all did hear me. But did you ever wonder why you heard me so clearly over the noise of the other classmates?' "Well, yeah." Trunks replied, a moment of shock silencing everyone for a bit.

Appuru looked back and forth between Vegeta and Goku, and smirked a Vegeta style smirk. 'Vegeta. I came here searching for Prince Kakarott.' Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You are mistaken. That idiot is nothing but a third class Saiyan!" Vegeta said. This caused Appuru's smirk to widen into a grin. Goku stepped forward. "Vegeta is right. I was born a third class." Goku said. After bowing his head to the group, the guest left the room and some zippers could be heard zipping along with the ruffling of cloth.

The mute telepath walked into the room carrying two packages, and handed one to Vegeta, and one to Goku. Opening the parcels, revealed a stack of 4 old looking, medium sized books in each parcel, for a total of 8 books. All of the books were black with gold binding and red lettering. Each book had a large gold symbol on the front and back, like two sides of a coin. Upon closer inspection, Vegeta noticed that they looked like the set of books his father kept on his letter desk in the royal office. The texture even felt the same. The only thing missing was the old book smell.

Handling these books brings back memories of when I used to sneak in my father's office and peek at the them. Sometimes I would see Father write in one. His handwriting was so flawless and elegant. He took great care to make sure everything was small but clearly written. I didn't think about that at the time, now I am reminded. I look at the topmost book. The front cover had the words: Royal Chronicles of Vegeta, centered at the top; the word, Vegeta, was centered just below the previous three words. Below the title written in Saiyango, was the emblem of the house of Vegeta.

Running my fingers over the surface, I could feel the texture of the image of a battle scene of saiyans in their uzaru form, with the suns flanking the full moon in the sky. On the back was the same symbol as on the front but smaller, aligned with three other glyphs surrounding a larger fifth one at the center. I noticed they too had texture. The spine of the book only had the title on it. Fliping through the pages, I find them empty.

Walking over to the table, I set the books down. The books had strange writing on them. Vegeta seems to know how to read it. No sooner had I thought that, the lettering began to change into japanese, which I could understand. It read, Royal Chronicles of Kakarott. Below the title, was a lage emblem of sorts. It featured a waterfall spilling into a large pool. The waterfall was flanked by forrest on each side of it. Down in the pool, a saiyan family was featured playing and laughing, swimming in the water. This image brings a smile to my face as I remember the creek I used to play in as a child. Flipping through the pages I am surprised to see that they are all blank. "Vegeta. The pages they are all blank." I say. "I know Kakarott." he mutters.

As I cradle this book in my hands, I sense a weak, but steady aura eminating from the book. Subconsiously I start to channel some of my power through the book, not realizing what I am doing untill the emblem on the cover of the book begins to glow. Suddenly my hands grip the book like a vice, and a bright blue-white beam of energy fires from the emblem into my forehead. Then everything went black.

After the initial shock wore off, I picked up Goku's limp body and carried him into the lab. After Bulma did some tests, everything showed up normal. Goten and Trunks followed me. Goten sat in a chair next to the gurney that his father was laying on. I walked back into the living room which everyone is now seated with glares at Appuru. 'Kakarott should be awake in an hour.' Appuru said. "What the hell did you do to him!?" I said. 'I did not do anything. Goku did. Did you all not sense him channeling his aura through the book?' Appuru said. "I did sense it go up a little." I said. I walk over to Appuru and slug him hin the gut, and the he didn't even flinch. 'Your father would be proud of you.' Appuru said to me, smirking.

Goten came into the living room. "Goten. How is he?" I asked. "I am fine Vegeta." Goku answered in the Noble dialect of Saiyango, walking into the living room. Everyone just looked at him confusedly. My mouth dropped open in surprise at him fluently speaking my naitive language. "Hey guys." He said in japanese, as if nothing out of the ordinary happend, "My scar on the back of my head is gone."

Piccolo picked up the book that Goku dropped. The pages were blank. Goku walked over to Piccolo and held out his hands and the open book was placed in them. Text began appearing the moment it was in his hands. "Thanks." Goku said, and set it down with the other books. He looked over at Vegeta and had a knowing smile on his face that said, I know something you do not.

The next book in the stack that was in Vegeta's possesion was titled: The People's Diary: Reign of Vegeta II. The emblem on this book was rather plain. It featured an image of a congregation of saiyans writing in books, the face of the king at the top. This image was also on the back like the first surrounding the same sybol on the back. It is then that both Vegeta and Kakarott realise that the sybols on the front of the eight books apper on all the backs of each other, surrounding that same fifth symbol.

The next book that was in Goku's stack was the same, only having an image of another king at the top. There were four Royal Chronicle books, and four People's Diary books. The third Chronicle book was titled: Royal Chronicles of Imo, with a coresponding People's Diary book. Finally the last two were titled Royal Chronicles of Tako, and the coresponding People's Diary book.

"Lets all go get some more food." I said as I grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled him back into the kitchen. Pileing more food on my plate I head to the tables outside. Trunks and Goku followed. Soon everyone was sitting back outside talking. They all kept an eye on Appuru though. "Appuru, why did the book blast my dad and knock him out?" I asked. 'Well, the book recongnized your dad and...' "I would like to tell my son." Goku interrupted with a smile. Appuru nodded. "Goten, I felt a weak energy coming from the book, and I sent my energy through the book and it asked me if I wanted to know how to speak and read my naitive language. I said yes, so it downloaded and programmed my brain accordingly." Everyone, myself included, just stared with our mouths open.

"Appuru, why didn't my dad's book do the same thing as Guku's?" I asked. 'Because he didn't unlock it.' Appuru voiced in my head. I looked over at my dad and he seemed to be watching Goku's every move "Dad are you ok?" "Yes." he said, but his eyes remaind fixed. It is them that I get a whiff. Dad has begun his heat cyecle and can get very tempermental. Dad suddenly lunges at Appuru, baring his sharp canines, and knocks him out of his seat. Appuru presses a button on his watch and disappears. In the meantime my dad gets up off the ground and sits back in his seat between Bulma and Goku. He pretends like nothing happened, but I know that he was wondering why he was crouched on the ground in front of everyone.

_To be Continued...  
_

Chapter 13: King Vegeta is reunited with an old friend, and the mystery of the Suspension Chamber is revealed.


	13. Old Friend

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 13: Old Friend 

A/N: Sorry folks. I had writers' block all month. Finally here it is:  


Vegeta Sr. was in the kitchen fixing himself a stack of sandwiches, when Appuru and Tony came in. They had been discussing how to break the good news to Vegeta Sr. Appuru was fixing himself and Tony some sandwiches when the computer alerted Tony and him that node one has been drained. We look at each other and nod. Vegeta eyes us suspiciously. After all four of us are seated at the kitchen table, Tony says: "Vegeta, Sir, we have some good news to tell you. Commander Bardock is alive." "What?!" Vegeta Sr. exclaims. 'After lunch, I have something special to reveal. I think you are ready.' Appuru voiced telepathically.

After lunch was finished, the four of us headed downstairs to the lower parts of the lab. Appuru stopped at a door and put his hand on a security pad, opening the door. We proceed through the doorway and down a hall to a room containing what appeared to be a regeneration tank. It was filled with a cobalt blue colored liquid. Within the tank was Bardock, with a breathing aperatus connected to his face. King Vegeta just stood there, staring. He was too surprised for words. "He was was transported here this morning." Tony said. King vegeta approached the chamber and put his hand upon the clear barrier that looked like glass.

The machine beeped, and the fluid began to drain from the container. Appuru and Tony began to unhook various tubes and wires from the naked saiyan. A towel was brought over, and Bardock was dried off. Gowned and clean, Bardock began to stir into consciousness. King Vegeta sat in a chair next to the medical bed, wearing his gi, while Bardock woke. "Your Majesty?" Bardock muttered, still groggy. 'Call me on the intercom if you need me.' Appuru said. Tony and Appuru left the two alone in the room.

"Bardock, you may drop the formalities." "Yes Sir." "How are you?" "I am feeling well, Sir. Where are we?" "We are on the fifth planet of the Lidoria System. How did you get here?" "I don't know Sir. The last thing I remember was Freeza in orbit of Vegita, throwing a huge energy ball at the planet. I was in between him and the surface, the pain of contact with the energy ball was excruciating. Then I wake up here. That is all I remember." Bardock replied.

Bardock and King Vegeta exited the lab and walked (with Vegeta's assistance) into the training room where, Appuru and Tony were sparing. Vegeta helped Bardock sit on a bench in the corner; he then sat beside him, both of them watching the spar in progress. Appuru hit Tony in the jaw with a strong uppercut, knocking him back. Tony crouched, sweeping his leg knocking Appuru off balance. Tony wiped the small amount of blood off his bleeding lips. Appuru smiles and they levitate into the air. Appuru rushes at Tony, prepared to strike and Tony dodges the attack. He then rushes forward, leg swinging around to connect with it's target... only to find out it's an after image. Appuru appears behind Tony, brings his hands together and knocks Tony to the floor, ending the match.

I wake up in a surprisingly comfortable gurney, with King Vegeta dressed in a black gi, sitting next to me; watching me. "Your Majesty?" I say half awake. The last thing I remember was the scorching heat, and utter pain from Freeza's attack. I wonder why the king is not dressed in his formal attire. Looking around, I notice two other men standing in the room, both in lab coats. One of them looks over at the king and, he stares at the young man with glasses for a few moments. Then the two men left King Vegeta alone with me.

"Sire, How did I get in the Lidoria System? Every ship that has entered has never come back, or was severely damaged when venturing near it's energy fields." "It would seem our friend has the technology to pass the through the energy currents." King Vegeta replied. "Friend?" Bardock said confused. "Yes. He and the android saved our lives." Bardock was silent while he absorbed this information. 'Tony and I are sparring in the training room, if you both want to watch..' King Vegeta and Bardock heard Appuru say.

Bardock started staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, in the middle of what his King was saying. He was having one of his visions. He began to smile, and King Vegeta was wondering what was going through the commander's mind. Bardock's smile grew wider as he continued to see the vision:

_ Kakarott threw a right hook at Prince Vegeta's jaw, the impact sending the prince some distance away. Recovering, Vegeta charged toward his opponent and faked an uppercut to Kakarott's jaw and kneed him in the gut, causing him to cough and spit, after his wind returned to him. Prince Vegeta chuckled humorously at the sight. Suddenly Kakarott vanished, only to reappear behind the prince, binding him firmly with his arms and legs. Vegeta began to struggle in the bindings of his captor. Kakarott began to sniff the hair of his prey, and then proceeded to lick the shoulder and neck, biting deeply into the juncture where shoulder met neck. After the claim was made, the Prince was turned around and stared at his rival in shock. "You are my equal." Kakarott purred, his higher brain functions on vacation, and offered his neck to his prince, which he promptly returned the claim. And ripped off what remained of the top of Kakarott's gi..._

Bardock's vision was suddenly cut off; and he blinked, looking at the Saiyan King. 'Tell King Vegeta about your vision over dinner. I have much to discuss with the two of you...' The same voice as before said to him. '...And because of your precognitive abilities given to you on your last purging mission, I now know that one of your sons and he Prince is still alive.' "Lets go see the match." King Vegeta suggested. How did he know about my mission? Bardock thought. 'I will tell you later. I will now exit your mind.'

Appuru landed on the floor, only slightly winded from the spar, but still perspiring. He helped Tony off the ground and then grabbed a towel to dry off from one of the side benches and wiped down, he then tossed in in the wash bin and headed to the nearby shower. Tony did the same. After the two combatants showered and were clean, they walked with the two saiyans into the living room, wearing some comfortable jeans and tee shirts.

Bardock was amazed. The entire compound was immense, from what was described to him by the Royal. And the matter transporter was fascinating to him. After all, he was a scientist as well as a commander of the third class. "Where's the android you talked about, Sire?" "Over here." Tony said. "My name is Tony. I am not your typical android; I am alive as your are." And he smiled at a marveling Bardock. King talked with Bardock, catching up on the recent events in their lives, in the living room, while Appuru and Tony made dinner; it was steak, potatos, and some brocholi. To drink they had an orange/carrot juice combination.

"So, you have been in a coma for two months?" "Yes, so I have been told by Appuru." "Who is Appuru?" Bardock asked. He is the telepath. But that is not all he can do." The Royal said. "Dinner is ready." Tony said. And the four of them sat at the table. Bardock looked at the one with glasses; He smiled back and spoke to him 'You may tell him now.' The smile widened."Sire I have some thing important to tell you. My youngest son, and your son are alive." "What!?" "I aquired precog abilities on my last mission." King Vegeta rolled his eyes and started laughing. He didn't believe in such nonsense. "Ha Ha Ha.You really had me there, Bardock." He looked a Appuru and rolled his eyes. 'Appuru there is something I know about you, that your father hasn't told you yet.' Bardock said telepathically. 'I also picked that ability up on my last mission as well.' Bardock smirked. 'I know that too, Bardock. Besides, my father will tell me in his own time.' Appuru grinned. King Vegeta coughed, reminding us of his presence, and glared at the two of us.

After that awkward situation was resolved, Bardock and King Vegeta talked about how they met: At the time Bardock had just invented the moonsphere and was demonstrating it to some coworkers when the king was walking by and was very impressed with his work. The king invited him to a private dinner to discuss the future of the scientist. After discussing that they returned to the subject of their sons.

After dinner they went to bed as the excitement wore everyone out. In bed the four of them began to dream dreams and visions... Appuru and Bardock silently agreed to show King Vegeta what he saw. They all were linked together, feelling the emotions of the others and the pride King Vegeta and Bardock felt in their 'dream' about their sons' accomplishments.

Chapter 14: Bra and Pan are back from their trip.


	14. The Girls Return

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 14: The Girls Return 

Bra, Pan, Gohan, and Videl sat in their seats in the airplane, on the way back to Japan. Gohan had a window seat; and was looking out of it, thinking about the spikes in his father's aura, as well as the spikes in his younger brother, Vegeta, and Trunks. But what bothered him the most was the sudden power drops in his father. After it returned to normal levels, it seemed altered after the second drop. Pan also was concerned for her Grandfather. Bra was worried about her friend. And thus, despite the fun they all had on the class trip, they were transported through the air with somber faces. Moments would pass with a smile on their lips when some humorous event would flit through their minds.

When they arrived at the airport, everyone was there to greet them, except Chichi. Goku gave his son, granddaughter, and Videl a hug to welcome them back. Bra smiled at her dad and he nodded in acknowlegement. The first thing that Pan noticed as she was released from the hug, was that her Grandfather was not was not sporting the 'idiot grin' as Vegeta liked to call it. He was smiling, but his face had a more regal appearance. As they flew home from the airport under their own power, all were told by Bra and Pan about the events that took place while they were in America.

All of them landed at Capsule Corp and entered the resedential portion of the building. "Grandpa? Where is Grandma?" Pan asked Goku. At this inquery, his face contorted into a pained frown. "Pan... Chichi..." Goku sighs. "... broke up with me..." Goku proceded to tell her the story of what happened and would wipe a tear from his eyes on occasion as they walked into the living room. Bra wasn't too surprised at the turn of events, but was empathetic toward Goku for his loss.

After every one was seated, Pan and Bra were brought up to date on the events during their absence over dinner. "I am so sorry to hear that, Goku." Bra said. Pan and Bra noticed Vegeta's odd behavior: always trying to sit next to Goku for one, and two: being nice to him. It is then that Bra realized the her father was in his saiyan heat cycle, mood swings and all.

After dinner they all moved back to the living room. Bra immediately noticed a new petite bookstand with eight strange books. on it and furrowed her brows in thought. Pan observed the look on her face and followed her gaze to the bookstand. They both stared at volumes. Getting up from their seat they approched the stand and they picked up a book each, perusing the texture with the pads of ther digits. When Bra opened her book it was blank. And when Pan opened hers it was too. "Pan look. This one's blank." Bra said.. "This one is too." Bra said. Both of them went thorough their family's corespnding books finding them all blank.

The girls then noticed the labels above each side of the stand relating to a book stack. One was labeled Vegeta, the other, Kakarott. The looked at eachother in confusion then looked at their parents. "Grandpa? Why are the books blank?" Pan asked, handing 'The Royal Chronicles of Kakrott' to Goku, openfaced. Goku smirked, Vegeta Style, and held out his hands and Pan placed the book therein. Pan, Bra, Gohan and Videl stared wide eyed as text bagan to appear, in a languag unknown to them, on the pages before them; and at the expression on Goku's face. Goku stood from his seat. "Gohan, Goten follow me." Goku commnded.

I blink at the authorative tone, following my father to the center of the living room, in front of the others. "Gohan stand before me." I watch my father close the open book and hold it out to me. I grab the book to hold it, but he does not let go. Dad suddenly smiles and powers up a litttle, and passes his energy through the book. I follow his lead and he says to me: "I grant you access to the texts of our lineage." and lets go. I open the book to find the pages fillied with text that I cannot read. Closing the book, my hands of their own accord grip the book and the symbol on the front cover begins to glow.

The same thing happened to Gohan, that happend to Goku. Goku picks up his son off of the floor. Pan and my daughter are too shocked to move. After setting his son on another couch, Goku picks up the fallen book off of the floor and sets it on the stand. The father of my children is annoyed that he cannot unlock his books, and gummbles on the couch glaring at Goku. My son and his mate, Goten, just roll their eyes at Vegeta and look back at an unconsious Gohan.

Saiyans; facinating creatures, they are. When in their humanoid form, they could pass as human males. The ones here on earth, all had their tails removed. The other giveaway though, is their well toned bodies, no modern human could ever achieve at the gym. Steroids or not. That is only on the surface. They are all capable of both fathering and birthing young, unable to self-fertilize. An interesting prospect for mammilian organisms. Only two purebloods live, out of the six that escaped the genocide of their race. Ther are currently four half human, half saiyan hybrids, and I am proud to be the mother of two of them. There is even a quarter saiyan here.

I am brought out of my musings with a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Hm?" I say. "Mom...mom...Gohan's awake." Trunks says. I look over and sure enough, he is. I look at the clock, and only fifteen minutes have passed by, only a fraction of the time it took Goku to wake up... This piques my curiosity.

Dad wakes up shortly after the incident with the book. Bulma and everyone else seems to be surprsed that he is awake so soon. "Thanks dad." Gohan says in saiyango. Grandpa told me about the language a little, after his encounter with the book, it just sounds like gibberish to me. "Dad had brain damage that was repaired when his brain grew new neurons and dendrites, to form to new connections, to hold the data the was uploaded to his mind." My dad said. "The damage repair was a side effect." He continued. "In case anyone wants to know why I know about what happened to my father, the information was in the book's traffic logs." Dad finished. Goku smiled and said: "Apuru seens to be as smart as Bulma." and chuckled.

My mom smiles at the complement she just received from Goku. Dad growls a little, and frowns at mom. He is really on edge. I've learned to keep my distance when he is in the state he is in right now. It will pass in a week, I hope. I hear a stomache growl and everyone, including myself, look at Goku... but we hear it again and realize it's coming from my dad.

Everyone is looking at me. I scowl back at them, and head to the kitchen, the stares unsettling me. On the way back from the kitchen, carrying my food, I come accross the most wonderful scent. If I still had my tail, it would be wagging with enthusiasm. I walk towards that smell that has grabbed my attention so strongly and without paying close attention to where I'm going, I walk right into my rival, getting food all over his gi. "Watch where you are going you idiot!" I snap. Kakarott frowns, but says nothing and moves aside.

I am covered in food. I managed to grab some of the items before they fell to the floor. Mmmm, this is delicious. After licking my fingers clean, I walk to my room, change into a new gi, grab some of my money, and teleport to the mall.

At the mall I find a clothing store the has garments for tall people and enter its doors. There are so many items to choose from. After spending 30 minutes there I pay for my things and teleport back to my room. I change into a pair of beige khaky shorts, and a white teeshirt with ankle high socks and white tennis shoes. I smirk, thinking about everyone's reaction when they see me, especially Vegeta. I enter the livingroom in my new appearel, taking in the shocked faces of everyone around me, smirking like Vegeta would.

Everyone is staring at me with their mouths wide. "I have decided to embrace more of my Saiyan heiritage." I tell them. "And I have decided to only wear gi's when training or sparring."

After everyone stops staring at Goku like fish out of water, they start sqirming in their seats, not used to seeing their friend in anything other then his gi. Bra and Pan break the silence by telling everyone about their last days at camp, and show the pictures they took. One was of the creek that they hiked along, and another was of the pool of water they swam in. Bra reaches into the pack that held her things, to show everyone a trinket she bought while abroad., and the letter with the picture of Adam and his brother fell onto the floor. Before she could hide it, Vegeta grabbed it and said: "What's this?" She couldn't decide weather to blush or pale. But at that moment everone who knew how felt five large powers park in orbit around earth.

Chpater 15: Awakening


	15. Awakening

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 15: Awakening 

One Earth Month earlier, Saiyara

It would seem that everything today would go according to plan. But as fate loves to do, she stomps holes, and raises bumps, in the road of life. It this case, I am overloaded, alarms are sounding all over the place. Bardock and King Vegeta are helping me as best they can, with their limited knowledge of my technology. Tony is very helpful, as he is able to interface with the systems and control them remotely.

The interplanetary storms are the worst on record, generating intense energy bursts. The lighting here is many times more powerful than that of Earth. On top of all that, figuratively speaking, the four of us and 200 hundred saiyans, are trying to wake the others from the suspension chambers. Fortunately some of their bodies are healed enough to be moved the the regen tanks. It has taken all this time to repair the damage to the ones caught in Freeza's blast, due to the aura suppressing field around Saiyara. Among them were saiyans who had dead mates, and were suffering the dementia from the broken bond. They were treated with the same procedure that saved the King Vegeta. Those that had mates in stasis had their mates revived as well.

There are still a billion to revive, an enormous task that has been delayed by the storm. Fortunately we were able to shut down enough equipment to divert more energy to shielding. After the work is done, we meet in a large room to eat lunch. Everyone is wearing gi's, since their armor was disposed of. These were no ordinary gi's either: they were superior to the old armor in every way. First, mobility was much improved. Second the material repairs itself, powered by the wearer's aura. Third, it absorbs energy attacks, as well as the ambient energy around the user. It is made of the same material that Tony is made of, creating a living garment that responds to the wearer's actions and the environment around it. Fourth, it will repair the user's wounds.

A symbiotic effect is created between the wearer and the gi. I have also created gloves, headbands, and footwear with the same properties. The headband is more advanced than the other garments. It links with the other items and is connected telepathically to the user, creating biofeedback. It can also project a virtual 'screen' into the mind, and function like a portable computer. I made them because I am a mute telepath after all.

In large room converted to a cafeteria, saiyans told jokes and laughed about old times. All were trying to get used to not having to report to Freeza and be required to purge planets. King Vegeta has ordered that there be no more planet purging. All 200 saiyans were required to train, as they could not fly or fire energy blasts like they could on other worlds.

After everyone finished lunch, the shielding went down. Tony, and King Vegeta began to repair the shield generator, while I went outside to create a temporary barrier around the facility. Powering up, I flew and hovered over the building and extended my aura around the building below me.

The storm had reached it's peak and a massive bold of lightning struck Appuru, the energy surge cast him high into the sky, screaming in pain.. Some saiyans had witnessed this. A bright flash of lightning darted across the sky but Appuru was nowhere to be seen. Then something strange happened. There was a bright light and the clouds stared swirling towards it as well as energy from very faraway places began swirling around the light. Then all was calm for a moment, broken by the most horrid guttural scream to reach saiyan ears, as the light descended toward the ground. The light faded as it got closer. Appuru impacted the ground very hard leaving a large crater in it. Appuru was floating, unconscious, a few feet above the impact point, with an eerie blue glow surrounding him; it felt as if the whole interplanetary storm has made Appuru its new home.

Tony rushed out, after the shield generator was repaired; and when King Vegeta and Bardock caught up with him, they saw Tony picking up an unconscious, very naked Appuru, and he had a tail. A saiyan tail! It was soft and matched his brown hair. He was rushed to the the infirmary and was treated by Tony. "What happened?" King Vegeta ask the group, noticing Appuru's new tail. One of the witnesses came forward and told him what he saw.

The Present, Saiyara

One earth month had passed and Appuru awoke from his coma, greeted by King Vegeta and Bardock who had waited by his bed. King Vegeta smiled and said: "I'm glad you have regained consciousness and you have some explaining to do, saiyan." Appuru looked puzzled and said 'If I were a saiyan then I'd have a... taail' Appuru exclaimed as he saw the appendage waving behind him. 'I guess that explains what species my mother was.' Appuru said telepathically. 'Dad never told me that she was saiyan. I know my father is not, he is an Ancient; the only one left, except me, but I'm only half.'

'I remember the current memories my father has transferred to me. The storm has unlocked them. Apparently, your daughter did not die as a baby, Your Majesty. She was raised off world in one of Freeza's labs, and there was an explosion that sent her into the past. She was rescued by a saiyan, one of Bardock's uncles, and they had a daughter, my mother. So it seems the you two are my relatives.' Apuuru said. "Is she alive?" Vegeta asked. 'No. She died in battle alongside her parents, fighting our enemy, Hakaisha.' "Who is that?" Bardock and King Vegeta asked simultaneously. 'She also known as the Immortal Destroyer. Freeza is no comparison to her cunning and evil ways.'

"Your father has some explaining to do, Appuru." King Vegeta said. 'I Agree. I still do not have the whole picture.' "We will have a video conference with your father after you are suitably recovered." King Vegeta said, and he and Bardock started to leave the room. 'I have a better idea. Let's go see him in person, that way you both can meet your sons again as well.' Bardock smiled. He has wanted to see his son for a very long time. The same emotions were flowing through King Vegeta too.

Appuru got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After that was done he ate some eggs and corned beef hash with orange juice and honeydew melon, in the cafeteria. After an hour of meditating, he performed a warm up kata to prepair for some physical exercise. Some saiyans were already training in the area and some were having a friendly spar. After warming up, he decided to have a spar. At that moment Bardock entered the arena looking for a partner. After Bardock warmed up, he and Appuru went at it. Bardock attacked with fake right jab and kicked with his left leg. Appuru grabbed the approching foot and threw Bardock across the room, into the wall. Appuru came at Bardock with his left fist, missing and hitting the wall when Bardock phased out of sight and appeared behind him, bodyslamming him into the wall.

Appuru recovered, sending a right uppercut to Bardock's jaw. Then he grabbed Bardock's leg wiith his tail and sent him plummeting to the floor. 'Wow. I forgot how strong saiyan tails are.' Appuru said, holding up his hand stopping the match. Both turned around hearing a sound that sounded like a gasp. Sure enough there was a pair of saiyans making out around the corner, in the shower room, groping and other things. "Get a room you two." Bardock yelled. The two of them startled, looked up and stood to attention facing their commanding officer, as Bardock was raised from third class, to Elite. Bardock eyed them with a smirk and said "I see both your brains are working at the moment." The two frisky ones got dressd and left. Bardock and Appuru showered and washed off the evedence of their labor, and walked to their quarters.

A meeting was called as more saiyans were ready to be awakened, as acomedations were made prior to today. After they were revived they were sent to their assigned quarters. One hundred had been awakened. Appuru, King Vegeta, and Bardock had decided to wake the saiyans up in batches so, a sense of order could be set. And once more famiarity with the present technoloy could be established, teams could be assigned to do the job.

The next day was very busy. Solaris was being prepaired to embark on a journey with four passengers and some cargo. Appuru, Bardock, and King Vegeta were teleported aboard the ship and were finally ready to take off. Solaris stared to glow and silently levetated out of the hanger and vanished, making the jump through hyperspace to head for earth.

Chapter 16: Greetings


	16. Greetings

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 16: Greetings 

We are traveling through hyperspace, our destination: Earth. Our arrival should be in an hour. We could be there in a few minutes, but Solaris just woke up a few hours ago. Making the ship fly that hard could injure it. The five of us have been traveling for an hour now. Solaris is much faster than any known ship in this galaxy. And it continues to grow, both in size, power, and ability. I don't know how long we both will live but it really doesn't matter; our purpose is to help the saiyans restore their society to the way it was before the rule of the Cold Family corrupted them. Most of the saiyan population died the day Freeza blew up Vejita. That planet was rather large, but exists no more.

I was surprised to find that Appuru was half saiyan. Although I had my suspicions. I had found out for sure when I had done my medical tests to check for damaged tissue when he was enveloped by the storm. I find it odd that he would be pulled into such a tempest unwillingly; especially with the immense extent of his power, that he has been hiding from everyone. At least I think that he is more powerful than he let on. How could anyone survive all that he has gone through? Losing his mother at a young age, witnessing a human child hit and killed by a human car, and now this.

Two thirds of the saiyans had been murdered when their home world was obliterated. I think he had a subconscious association with them. Now I know why. I smile, thinking of all the hard work that has gone into this project. And now, Bardock finds out that he has a half ling second cousin, and King Vegeta finds out he has half ling great grandson. Every one present is beginning to feel like family to me.

To say that I am excited is an understatement. I have not seen my son in over sixty years. Images of his little form wiggling in my arms after his birth. to his short self sitting in my lap in the royal chambers, run through my mind. Only an hour is left until we arrive at our destination, but the hour that has passed has felt like an eternity. We have busied ourselves with various forms of entertainment while we wait to arrive. The thought of seeing the man he has become, after all these years, brings a real smile to my face. Bardock looks over at me with a knowing smile. I am sure he is having similar feelings as well.

I sit in my chair playing a game of chess against Solaris. Appuru has taught me and King Vegeta how to play but I find the earth game more fascinating than he does. My son has grown up on that world his whole life. I wonder how he will respond. Being taken up with further thoughts, I suspend the game for later. Looking over at my best friend and King, I see him smiling. It has been a long time since I have seen a smile on his face. He looks at me, and I smile back, knowing that he is thinking of his son. I have had little glimpses into my son's world, due to my psychic abilities. But it hes been a while since I have had one. I started to get them too often, so Appuru has developed some medication for me.

Everything is going on schedule. I have not been able to contact my father in a while, since my coma, and the raging storm. It will be a nice surprise to see how he is doing since I last saw him. The whole cabin is quiet verbally, but everyone's mind is abuzz with thoughts of our meeting. I wonder how Trunks an Goten will handle meeting their grandfathers for the first time. Bra sure is a feisty one. She has her grandfather's wit and his more relaxed, but serious demeanor.

Solaris drops out of hyperspace and parks in a geostationary orbit around Earth, cloaked so we are invisible to the technology on the surface, and in space. All four of us freshen up before we make our appearance. Excitement is nearly tangible in the air as we head to the transporter room. I could do it myself, via a technique I learned long ago from my father, but the use of technology has allowed me to conserve energy. It doesn't mean I don't practice, and train to keep fit. Yes we could have used the transport gate, instead of the ship, but what fun would that be? We stand in our places and Solaris teleports us down.

The Surface

Goku and Vegeta frowned, concerned that a new threat was making itself known. "Hmm... I find it interesting that four of the powerful beings seem to be _inside_ the fifth huge one." Goku said. "And I think that they are saiyan." Vegeta said. Vegeta opens the letter to Bra, reads the text, and looks the picture with a raised eyebrow. "We will discuss _this_ later." Vegeta said to his daughter, pointing to the objects he held.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Goku were about to head outside, when the four energy signals vanished, and here was a knock at the residential entrance. Everyone looked at each other. Bulma answered the door, only to find Appuru and four other men at the door wearing headbands and what looked like training gi's. 'Hello Bulma.' Appuru said telepathically. 'May my relatives and I come in? This is my second cousin, Bardock, and this is my great grandfather, King Vegeta, and this is my son Tony.' Bulma blinked. She then looked back and forth between Bardock and King Vegeta. They each nodded their head as she looked them in the eyes, having been introduced.

Bulma opened the door farther to let them in. The four of us followed Bulma into the living room, and ended up face to face with the ones that Bardock and King Vegeta were anxious to meet. Prince Vegeta just stared dumbfounded, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. He was even more shocked to receive a hug and a pat on the back from his father. King Vegeta took one whiff of his son, and knew he was in heat. Goku just bowed, acknowledging the King of Saiyans. Gohan did the same. Watching what was going on, Goten and Trunks just bowed, and continued to observe. Soon everyone bowed. After the show of affection, King Vegeta sat in a chair and everyone else sat down.

Bardock did the same, and sat down with the others. "It is good to see you again my son." Vegeta's father said. Vegeta crossed his arms and said "Oh? Where the hell were you all these years? I thought you were dead!" Prince Vegeta stood and continued "And you come over here to MY home and expect me to be in a cheerful mood?!" Prince Vegeta bellowed. Prince Vegeta walked over to Appuru and yelled "What kind of game are you playing?! That cannot be my _real_ father!" Prince Vegeta leaped at Appuru, his fist cocked and ready to strike. His fist swung while he was in midair to put maximum body weight into the attack but ended up floating in midair, with his outstretched fist six inches away from Appuru's face.

Vegeta just blinked, wondering why he couldn't move. 'Vegeta calm down. This is not a joke.' "Let me go." Vegeta growled and continued to struggle relentlessly. Appuru looked over at Goku and beckoned him with his left index finger. Appuru set Price Vegeta down using his mind, and Goku held him. A ball of light formed in front of Appuru's head and shot into Prince Vegeta's forehead rendering him unconscious. 'I just knocked him out and his rut cycle is delayed until the next full moon.' Appuru broadcasted. King Vegeta and Appuru locked eyes, and the King nodded with understanding.

Goku carried his companion into the room that Vegeta slept in while King Vegeta followed. Goku set up two chairs and he and King Vegeta sat in silence for a few minutes. "I will let you two alone if you wish Your Majesty." Goku said in the royal dialect of saiyango. "I see you received the books." The Saiyan King replied in the same dialect. "You may go." Upon further inspection, King Vegeta noticed his son's tail was gone.

Leaving the king with his son, Goku entered the living room, where his father was chatting with the others. Bardock watched and his son enter, and he too notced the absence of the tail, and his grandson's missing tail, and his grandson's mate's tail, or lack thereof.

A little while later, King Vegeta and his son entered the living room and sat down with the others. Everone was relieved to see Prince Vegeta in his right mind. Tony helped Bulma, along with the maidbots to fix a large meal for the group, as they were getting hungry. Soon the food was served and all were eating outside on the large patio. Appuru explained why they were there and all listened intently. He then pressed a few buttons on his watch, and some boxes materialized, hovering in front of Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Prince Vegeta, Pan and Bra.

"Wow!" Goten and Truks exclaimed as they opened their packages. Inside were gi's like guest's were wearing. Trunks, Bra's and Prince Vegeta's had the symbol of the house of Vegeta on the left side, over the chest. Same thing with Goku, Goten, and Pan's gi's, except that thiers had the house of Kakarott on them. All gi's were black. The royal emblems were in red. The gloves and boots were cobalt blue, while the sashes, headbands and wristbands were red. Trunks and his mate finished their meal to try on their gi's, then presented themselves before the group and they looked good in them.Goten thought the blue really brought out Trunks' blue eyes, and he was right. Gohan and Goku tried theirs on and they really found them to be very comfortable to wear. Prince Vegeta and Bra even tried their gis on.

Everone was suficiently filled and lounged outside watching the stars come out. The half lings decided to fly around in the sky and put their new outfits to the test. Bulma insisted that all stay the night, so all cleaned up and headed to their assigned rooms. Although the compound was large a lot of the rooms were used for storage and so they had to double up in the rooms that were available all had two full beds. Goten and Trunks shared a queen sized bed, Bulma had her own full. Bardock and King Vegeta shared a room, and Goku and Prince Vegeta shared a room. And Appuru and Tony shared a room. Everyone went to sleep as there was some planing for tomorrow, but Appuru and Tony were disturbed by a security alert for back on Saiyara.

Chapter 17: Joyride


	17. Joyride

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 17: Joyride 

Appuru gets out of bed and picks up the sphere on the nightstand, setting it on the floor. He then waves his arm, and a semi-transparent gesture controlled holographic interface appears, hovering in front of him. Touching a few symbols and tapping the red blinking alert icon, the security alert is displayed. Tony got up and blinked, looking at the information displayed:

_ 15 two person shuttles have been launched without proper authorization. Engage silent override?  
_

Appuru smirks. 'I'm glad I put that security program in there.' Appuru said to tony. Appuru tapped a few more symbols, and a three-dimensional grid of the shuttles locations were displayed. 'Hmm... it seems they are racing each other, and headed towards the planets that have been devastated by war.' Appuru smirks some more and rapidly presses a lot of icons, the display changing quickly to different windows. 'I have programmed the shuttles to head to Earth, and appear to be heading to the the place they think they are going. Tony please go with Solaris, and meet them. Interface with the shuttles, and have them dock with the ship. Then send the shuttles back, and return the delinquent saiyans to Saiyara an put them in holding cells. They will have to deal with King Vegeta and General Bardock directly.'

Tony was teleported onto the ship and departed earth orbit. He was nervous about the events that have been going on lately. It was exciting to finally go to earth, but now it seems some of the saiyans are not adjusting to the peaceful life. Some of them have stolen shuttles on Saiyara. Now that that task has been accomplished, I must inform King Vegeta... after his current activities. It appears that Bardock and King Vegeta are close. Closing the interface, I head to said King's room.

They are finished. I knock on their door and Bardock answers the door, I blink at the state of undress. "What is it?" Bardock says. 'There is a matter that I need to bring to the king's attention.' Appuru said, turning his back. "Why are you bothering me at this hour?" King Vegeta asked. 'I would have disturbed you earlier, but I wanted to wait until you were...finished. Follow me, please.' Appuru said. Leading them to the living room where there was more space, I set the sphere on the floor, activating it. A larger version of the display was projected since there was more space, and Appuru explained the situation.

Goku was raiding the kitchen fridge, when he heard some talking in the living room and entered, slurping some noodles. Vegeta was also eating, with a bit more dignity. Goku may not be eating like a total slob like before, but he still is not as graceful with his eating habits. He also heard some activity in the living room and both went to investigate.

They both found their fathers looking at some images floating around in the living room. "...going to be dealt with." King Vegeta said as Kakarott and his son entered the room. "Son, Kakarott come, here." King Vegeta said. "There are a group of saiyans that have decided to fly a group of shuttles without permission. Appuru and Tony have redirected their flight path to Earth. Tony and Solaris will be intercepting them. This display shows the current formation of the shuttles and their location, as well as Solaris' location."

**  
**

I blink inwardly at Kakarott's reaction to the news. He just stands there and smirks! I then realize he's smirking at me. Narrowing my eyes at Kakarott, the third class turns away, and studies the information being displayed. "May I?" Kakarott asks Appuru. 'Sure' is the mental broadcast. Kakarott moved over to the console and started manipulating the controls. I wonder how he is familiar with the technology when he has never seen it before.

Appuru hands me the book, bearing my family crest, and I sense a little bit of energy coming from it; I had not before. Of course I was in rut, so I could not have had the level of control I needed to sense it. I channel some of my energy into the book and the seal begins to glow. All I see is a bright light before darkness comes.

**  
**

I look over, as my son collapses on the floor. I lay him on the couch, knowing what happened. As Kakarott operates the computer console, Bardock leaves to use the bathroom. Kakarott has called up data relating to the books siting on a stand, but that information is not available by remote access.

Looking over at the books on the stand, I am amazed to find that they look exactly like the set I had in my castle library. I pick one up, perusing the cover, and noting the lack of decaying paper. Setting that book down, I pick up the one my son was holding; it had the royal seal of Vegeta on the front cover. It is blank! Even my jounral entries are gone. Appuru looks over at me and smirks.

Ten minutes later, my son awakens from his temporary coma and blinks. Sitting up, he reaches for the book I'm holding. I watch him open the book to find that there is written text on the pages. Not just any language either. It contains the ancestral dialects; such a document very hard to come by. "Where did you get these books, Vegeta?" I ask my son. "Appuru brought them over. He gave four to me, and four to Kakarott." 'My father brought them to me, and gave instructions regarding their owners.' Appuru added.

**Saiyara**

We take off from the docking bay, heading off world. The rush of adrenaline fuels our excitement, as the g forces compress us into our seats. I move my shuttle in various directions, testing mobility, other doing the same. "There is a small group of planets nine light-years from here. Follow my lead." I say over the com unit. Turning, I activate the hyper drive, entering the subspace window, and emerge in orbit of the fourth planet. As we fly over the surface, our windows reveal the charred remains of a war torn world.

An indictor blinks on the display, showing a signal being broadcast from the far side of the planet. My curiosity piqued, I change orbit, so that I will pass over said source. My shuttle arrives over the signal source and discover that it is a memorial of sorts. There are various telepathic simulations of the lifestyles and customs of this world. The war spanned all the planets in this system. and they obliterated each other.

Is this the fate we are doomed to? We had suffered many losses at the hands of Freeza and his armies. Our planet was wiped from existence. The other planets have suffered the same fate as the one I first came accross in this system. On closer inspection, I notice that the beginings of a teraforming process has begun, same as on the memorial planet.

I command the computer to interface with my PDA to begin recording my personal log:

_ Begin Personal Log._

_Today a group of us discovered a large fleet of spaceworthy shuttles in a massive cavern underground.  
The sleek curves and compact size allows for great mobility, and maneuverability. This definately wasn't  
part of the original tour! We launch our vessesls and head to the nearest planets hoping to find something  
interesting to do. The planet is charred and damaged far beyond what we consider purging.__ Expunged is  
more fitting a word; all life, down to the microbs, has been killed._

_ There seems to be a memorial transponder on the fourth planet of the system, broadcasting the recent  
events of these worlds, what was left of them before the war. I have seen some truly gruesome things in my  
life, but this is the worst yet._

_ People were wailing in pain, as their skin melted off of their body. Their bodies convulsing, snapping their  
spines in two. Blood everywhere, pouring from leasions like fountains.. The smell is nauseating. I do enjoy a  
bloody fight in battle, but these people were not even slaughtered by hand! The foes of these people, in my  
mind, are cowards._

_ And so the memorial of the fallen, are forever burned into my memory. If I encounter those cowards, I will  
not be numbered among their victims!_

_End Personal Log.  
_

"Kyuukei! We lost control over our shuttles!" "Acknowledged." I reply. Suddenly all of us are in hyperspace. When we drop out from hyperspave, we encounter Solaris. I remove my PDA from the console, putting it into my pocket. The next instant, I am in a cell, onboard Solaris, with all the others in their own cells. "We are headed to King Vegeta's present location. He will deal with you." Tony says over the PA system.

I have arrived at my destination, all shuttles accounted for. After all passengers are secured, I program the shuttles to escort us to Earth, where the Saiyan King awaits our arrival. Parking in orbit, I inform Appuru of my mission status.

Chapter 18: Education. Kakarott shows his smarts. A/N: Comments on the new format are welcomed.


	18. Education Part 1

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 18: Education Part 1 

Breakfast. It is my favorite meal of the day. I sit here looking at these creatures that call themselves humans. They have the strangest ideas for a morning meal. What are these things called again? Pancakes I think one of them said. I watch my grandson roll up a sausage and eggs in one, and pour syrup on it. Copying his actions I try it, and find it tastes delicious. I reach out to myself some grapefruit juice. "I don't recommend that father." My son declared. I pour some anyway, giving him the 'you're not man enough to drink it?' look. As soon as the liquid touches my tongue, I want to spit it out, The bitterness of the juice is a certain contrast to the sweetness of the pancake roll-ups.

"Kakarott. Where is your brother?" I asked my youngest. "He is dead. He tried to kidnap my son." He said matter of factly. I frown with sadness. No parent wants to outlive their children.

Trunks and I laugh inwardly at the look on the face of my Grandfather, Bardock, as he tastes that awful stuff my mom liked so much. Surpassingly he finished the glass. After breakfast was finished, all of us had retired to the living room to reveal our news. "Everyone we have some good news to share." I said. "First of all, Goten and I are bonded mates... and..." Trunks stated. "We are with child." Both of us said simultaneously.

Buma, Bra and Pan fainted in their chairs. King Vegeta and Bardock smirked, and Gohan just sat there like a fish out of water. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at me, and scowled. And dad just grinned like he did when he was nervous. At least I know my old dad is still in there. Vegeta then shifted his eyes to glance at my dad, still scowling.

Wow. I didn't expect this to happen so soon, to have a grand kid from my youngest child anyway. It seems like yesterday that I held him in my arms. Now he's all grown up. But the thing is the gender identifiers are divided on this world. Saiyans are neither he, nor she. Neither are they asexual in nature. We as a people, are unique.

I have recently learned from the books that were given to me, that were saiyan 'females' but those were mutated saiyans with their male reproductive organs removed, to increase birthing rates under King Cold's father's reign, so he and the Tuffles could perform painful experiments on the offspring, then dispose of them. That's why King Vegeta purged the Tuffle's home world and moved in.

I am glad that Vegeta and I aren't the only ones left; it takes some unnamable weight off my shoulders. He glances at me with his usual scowl. I just look away and talk to my dad, after all, this is the first time I get to talk to him for some length of time.

Staring in shock at my younger sibling, my mouth hangs open. I knew he was bonded with Trunks, but this is news to me; I did not know about _that_ aspect of saiyan biology. I'm going to be an uncle. Closing my gaping mouth, I ponder theses facts further. I wonder if the children will be human, saiyan, or halflings. "When did this happen?" I asked when my ability to speak returned. "We were bonded two months ago. But conceived during our last rut: two weeks ago." Trunks declared.

My eyes bulge as they both drop the energy barriers around them, to hide the evidence of their conception. It is then, that I can sense the lives developing within them– the power levels are very impressive for their stage in development. I smile to myself as I finally fully comprehend this situation, and it makes me happy and nervous at the same time. I wonder how Vegeta will handle this. He is still scowling.

I'm glad to see my son again after so many years. He seems very bitter about the turn of events, regarding my grandson. I am excited to meet my grandchild and his mate. It appears that my son has yet to choose a mate after all these years, despite having two children. I cannot imagine the horrors he had to endure during Freeza's rule.

My granddaughter, along with her human mother passed out at the sound of being an aunt, and grandmother, respectively. I know Bardock in grinning inwardly at the sight, bringing a smirk to my lips, the humorous looks on their faces further dramatizing the situation.

Now that I have a chance to peruse the appearance of my family and its new members, I notice the absence of their tails. This alone perturbs me for a moment. Upon further examination, the native creatures of this world lack the posterior limb.

. My mate smiles brightly at me. We are both going to be parents. I must admit that this prospect terrifies me a little, even if it doesn't appear that way outwardly. The fact that we are bringing new lives into the world is something I look forward to. I just want to protect them, and train them to be good, strong people. If they have tails, I don't want to cut them off and have to deal with the 'phantom limb' effect that the rest of have to deal with.

Sighing as I watch my father's reaction to the news. He seems conflicted about something besides our news. I can always tell when his right eyebrow twitches a little more than his left one. It is also a relief to find him over his heat cycle. His temper is bad enough without it.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a little brother, but mom is too old to carry a half saiyan child, without killing her. I occasionally wonder why my parents never got married.

My son is bonded to that third class idiot's child! And to top things off, my father is **here!** I haven't seen him (other than yesterday) since I was a child; I thought he was dead. And now he shows up with that brat, Appuru. The kid appears no older than 23 earth years. Appuru looks over at me and smiles. 'He is very glad to see you again.' "Get out of my head, brat." 'Forgive me, I'm still adjusting to my new power level.' Appuru replied.

It is fascinating, to some degree, to observe my father interact with his. Too bad he is scowling more than usual. I thought he would be happy to see him. Even my Saiyan Grandpa smiles more than he does.

I am ecstatic to see a long lost member of my saiyan family. I hope he can teach me and Goten more of the customs of the Saiyan people.

Everyone was pulled out of their musings and conversations, when they felt 32 powers park in orbit. One was very large, another large, 15 medium, and 15 small ones. The 15 small ones were arrayed around the largest one.

Before anyone has a chance to budge from their spots, Tony materializes in the midst of them. "I'm back. The presumptuous ones are on board, awaiting your dealings." Tony said. King Vegeta and Bardock glanced at each other a moment and smirked at their sons. "The both of you will handle the knaves." King Vegeta said nodding to Goku and Vegeta. The rest of you will observe. Let us depart to the ship."

By chance, Bulma and Bra woke up at this moment. Trunks was relived that his mother and sister finally joined the rest of them in consciousness. Bulma was excited to see the technology in front of her. She was surprise to see Goku operating it. Goku tapped a few more icons and the device shut off, and handed it back to Appuru. "What's that?" She asked. "It's a portable computer, with a three dimensional holographic matrix as the interface." Goku replied. Bulma was floored. She never heard her best friend use such big words before, let alone technical descriptions. 'That is correct Kakarott.' Appuru responded.

"Ready?" Tony asked. All present nodded.

The living room before them vanished, and was replaced with that of a small cargo chamber. 'Welcome onboard Solaris, my first ship with an A.I. biocore.' Appuru said. The brief tour was continued to the bridge, where Bulma was itching to press all the buttons on the consoles before her. 'Bulma would you like Tony to give you the technical tour, while the rest of us see to our current business?' Appuru broadcast. "I would love to!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku and the others proceeded to where the captives were being held. The sight of the other saiyans sparked some inner emotion in Vegeta and Goku that they could not identify, until the waving of the others' tails caught their attention for a moment. Neither were happy about what had happened. The earth raised saiyans scanned the countenances of each of the captives as they passed bye the cells.

Some of the more uncouth prisoners made cat calls and wolf whistles at the halflings, leering at them with mischief filled eyes. Trunks pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his left shoulder: The claim mark was clear for all to see, and Goten did the same, causing some disappointed grunts could be heard.

King Vegeta looked over at his son and nodded. "Kakarott and I will be handling your punishments." Vegeta grinned ferally, as he enjoyed the reactions on their faces.


	19. Education Part 2

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 19: Education Part 2 

King Vegeta and General Bardock observed their sons administer punishment to the saiyans that stole the shuttles. Prince Vegeta was a bit unnerved to have his father watching over his shoulder to some degree.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and smirked. "Five of you will come with me, five will go with Kakarott, the rest of you will go with Appuru." Prince Vegeta commanded, smirking at Appuru, as he said the last part. Appuru blinked, and grinned getting the idea.

Vegeta had the saiyans in his group cleaning all of Capsule Corps' floors and lavatories with toothbrushes every day, for a week; Goku had his group cook for the other two groups, and had each of them spar with each other until they were more than exhausted; Appuru on the other hand sparred with his group single-handedly until they passed out. Each group was rotated until all of the groups had a lesson from all of the three in command of the corrections.

Bulma surrounded herself with some of the gadgets Tony brought back from the ship. The shuttles were sent back to Saiyara, to avoid earths military eye. She laid the devices before her on the workbench. She picked one up that look like a soda can with buttons on one end and a small spike at the other. "That one is a portable replicator. I has enough energy and condensed matter to build a city the size of Earth's moon." Tony said. Bulma picked up another device that looked like a double-sized capsule. "That is a capsulated regeneration tank." Bulma tossed it on the floor and the tank appeared at full size. "The replicator can plug into the tank as well as several other devices."

The tank was capsulated again and returned to the table. There was another device that was similar in appearance to the replicator, but it only had one button at the top and three spokes on the bottom. "What is this one?" Bulma queried, holding said device. "That is a seed ship. It will grow a ship out of an asteroid or a mountain if you are on a planet."

"Amazing! My father would love to tinker with these things." Bulma said. "I know." Tony said, and handed the replicator to Mr. Briefs as he walked into the room, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah, amazing." Mr. Briefs mumbled as he stared fixatedly at it.

Everyone was outside eating, a few sat on the grass. Piccolo, Gohan and Videl watched as Trunks and Goten were gorging themselves on a dozen racks of pork ribs with chocolate sauce, sushi, wasabi rice balls, and chicken stir fry. Their midsections have swelled a bit as the babies grew within them. Goku eyed the last of the ribs next to them and approached them, starting conversation. The two saw through the distraction and both growled at him. Seeing Goku's disappointment, Bulma walked over with a rack of ribs she had hidden. "More ribs?" She chuckled as she handed the plate to him. He took the whole platter and began feasting.

Bardock walked over to his son and they had a another biographical discussion on their past. Even Gohan and Goten participated in the frequent chitchats. "What happened to your tails?" Bardock asked.

"Mine was cut off when I was a baby, since the moon was wished back." Goten replied.

"My tail was cut off in the battle against Prince Vegeta on Namek." Gohan stated.

"I see. And yours Kakarott?"

"It was amputated after my traing with Piccolo's other half, Kami. I still get the phantom limb effect; I have to remind myself that it's not there, when it itches, or throbs with pain."

Goku sighed. Bardock's tail had unwound itself from his waist and brushed his hand. The soft texture of the fur sent a tingle down Goku's spine. He was reminded of his younger days when he had the dexterous sable appendage. He began to stroke the fur absentmindedly, but he found the tail no longer in his grasp, and that pulled him out of his reverie. When Goku opened his eyes he noticed his father panting, as if he had been sparring. "Did I hurt you?" Goku asked. "No. Just the opposite." Bardock sighed. "You miss it don't you, my son?"

"Yes." Goku sighed.

"Perhaps Appuru can find a way to regenerate it for you."

"Really?"

'_I can try._' Appuru said.

'_Great!_'

'_I just need to do an examination, and possibly inject some stem cells._'

Goku's face paled at the mention of the word 'injection', bringing to mind a needle, the object he feared most. Bardock and the others nearby (Gohan, Goten, Trunks) saw this. "Dad?" Gohan and Goten asked. "I may need an injection to get it back." Their dad said. "Oh." was all his sons could think of to say to that.

I wonder how Vegeta handles the phantom limb syndrome issues. I would think that he would more problems, as he grew into adulthood with it intact. I would think that his symptoms would be worse than mine. Kami did something to my mind so I wouldn't be in pain when he cut it off. However, after I made love to Chichi and we had our first son, seeing and feeling his tail between my fingers, broke the block that was protecting me from the pain.

Sparring helps immensely as a distraction from the pain, both emotional and physical. As much as I enjoy it, it is just that: a distraction. No one expects me to tell them how I feel because they always see me as the strong one. That time has come to an end.

I am surrounded by my kind. It helps me feel more...normal. I just need my tail back to complete me, then my body will feel whole again.

Bulma finds the idea of tail regeneration fascinating, and (by the gleam in her eyes and her smell) erotic. Human women; strange creatures they are. My father said saiyans are more like he is, in terms of biology, but like the Saiyan race, the Ancients are not divided by gender either.

King Vegeta was recounting his conquest of the Tuffle home world to the group humans and saiyans that were present at the table. After the tale was told, I imparted my thoughts on the similarities of my father's people.

'_How ironic; the similarities between the humans and the Tuffles. Long ago there was a strife between the Ancient race and the Human race, and they parted ways. Perhaps the Tuffles are descendants of the humans that stole one of the ships millennia ago._

_ The irony is that, like the saiyans defeated the tuffles, the humans defeated the ancients with their physical strength. Many died on both sides, as the ancients' mental abilities were formidable. The humans were not adept at firing energy blasts, or telekinetic prowess, so they used their physical strength, and that strength was only four times what Krillin possessed in his prime. The humans won because of their greater numbers._

_ So the **few** that were left built a cloaked city that remains hidden to this day._' I said to them all, my tail waving excitedly behind me, outward evidence of the saiyan half of my being. '_So there might be more of them, assuming the city hasn't been found and brought to ruin._

_My father should be stopping by today as he is now well. And here he is._'

My father appears before us with a technique similar to the Yadratian's instant transmission. He has an expression of mixed sadness and joy on his face. He seems glad that my mission to revive the saiyans was a success, and he covers his other emotion with a smile to everyone.

I bow my head to all present and see my son sitting at a large table of mixed company. I see what appears to be three young half saiyans talking to two older, one of them the father of two of the three. The two youngest seem to be with child It will be a surprise to see a new generation. On closer inspection of the five of them, the youngest, and the two oldest are very similar, obviously child and grand child of the eldest, respectively.

At the table there seems to be two blue headed women, one oviously the daughter of the elderly wrinkled blue-grey one.

I realize I am still hovering over the table, of which the mixed company is seated, including my son; I chuckle nervously and float over to the ground, landing soffly. "Do you want anything to eat?" the eccentric hostess asks. "I've already eaten, thank you."

After socializing with the people present, I present the reason I have come here. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" '_The bad news._' my son said.

"Very well. Hakaisha has eaten Porunga and blew up New Namek. Then she destryed the cloaked city of the Ancients, known to the the people of earth as 'Atlantis' has been destroyed. Hakaisha has obliterated it, and she will be headed for earth. Everyone died, but managed to trap her in The Void, but the spell will only contain her for 150 earth years from now, before she gets free, as she is a very powerful, then she will be able to come here.

Yes, Bulma, Atlantis was on earth, but was moved to another world as the human population grew.

The good news is that with your help, and the help of the people of this world, we'll have enough power to destroy Hakaisha, assuming we can train the humans in time. They have the potential to become as powerful as the Ancients were millennia ago, which is weak compared to me, the only full blooded Ancient alive."

Everyone was somber and quiet as they absorbed this information.

Chapter 20: Gathering


	20. Gathering

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 20: Gathering 

Everyone sat around the large round stone table, the five of them summoned to gather there in the light of recent events.

"What are you going to do? They are supposed to be dead." the Group Elder said.

Person #1: "We cannot attack them, because they are now on one of the planets protected by the Ancients. It took all of us combined, just to break the barrier that protected the planet Earth millennia ago."

Person #2: "We have someone working on a project that not only will allow us to get rid of all those flagrant Saiyans once and for all, but bring order to the universe."

Person #3: "There is one member of the Ancient race alive, in my domain. He seems to have had a child with a saiyan! And they are helping the simian creatures."

Group Elder: "Really? What does this plan entail?"

They all grinned with glee at the plan that was laid on their ears by the fourth person. The only challenge to their dominion will soon be under their control, further securing their rule.

**POV: Goku**

'_Is everyone ready?_' Appuru said to every one as we were seated on Solaris, preparing to depart from Earth to Saiyara. "Yes." Tony says.

We are on our way to Saiyara. These last few days have been exciting, to say the least, being around my own kind. Again I feel a sense of belonging gathered with my kind. Everyone seems more relaxed now that they know Frieza isn't alive anymore.

All of us onboard are now traveling through space to our destination, Including a few extra items. I overheard Tony and Appuru's father talking about the government getting suspicious of his activities associated with Capsule Corp., so everything other then the usual house wares were teleported aboard to one of the cargo chambers. Bulma has stayed behind to diffuse the situation.

**POV: Vegeta**

I sit here on the lavatory waste bowl, thinking of what I'm going to see at our destination. Even though I would not say it out loud, this ship is impressive. It puts Frieza's ship to shame, and he supposedly had the best of the best.

This ship lacks the usual smell of metal and the hum of wires, of the others I've encountered. It is certainly comfortable to my saiyan hearing. With comforts on mind, in notice even the seat I'm sitting on is padded, providing comfort.

I exit the lavatory (my hands washed), and join the others back in the common room, as our travels will only take one hour and twenty-four minutes, from now. I reach for a drink on the buffet table, which Kakarott is gorging himself. Despite Kakarott's personality change, the 'Goku' eating habits are still strong. The two seem to be merging.

The changes in him have been gradual. Just the little things. The way he holds his food, or the way he smiles everyone, especially me. Even the way he fights is slightly different, holding his left arm a little higher, and his left foot being turned out more.

It would seem the human ways have influenced my thinking more than I realized over the years. Using words like 'he' and 'she', 'him', 'her', et cetera. Saiyan society has no such distinctions. After my father's biology lesson, the reason became quite clear. When I was five, I could only understand so much of how the universe worked.

I am pulled from my thoughts when my father as me a question.

"Up for a game of checkers?" He sets up the board on the table between us.

"Yes." And we commence the game.

**POV: Goten**

Trunks and I sit on the couch and watch the game between my Bondfather and Trunks' Saiyan Grandfather. Dad has finished eating, and joins us in watching the game. Soon almost everyone is gathered around the two Royals trying their hardest to trounce each other.

It is down to to two king pieces. King Vegeta is nearly trapped in one of the corners. Vegeta was about to make his winning move, when the ship jerked, sending all of the checker pieces and the checker board, to the floor.

An alarm sounded, alerting us all to trouble. We have also dropped out of hyperspace as Trunks calls it. Three quarters of the way to Saiyara, we find ourselves surrounded by ten fleets of 20 ships.

**POV: Solaris**

I am surrounded by two hundred armored space traveling vessels. One of them fires upon me. I will not allow harm to come to my cargo.

"I am Solaris. Why are you firing upon me?"

I can hear some people murmuring their confusion in the background over the com. channel. My sensors easily penetrates their armor and shields. Most of them are members of the fallen Cold Empire, and the rest seem to be allied with them.

"We detect saiyans aboard your ship. They are wanted for their crimes against our people. Turn them over to us. Resistance is futile."

"You are mistaken. I **am** the ship. The captain will be with you shortly."

**POV: Appuru**

I have just finished writing in my diary. The others are playing games in the common room. Suddenly the ship jerks and I am tossed off my bed. Solaris informs me of the situation telepathically, via the neural interface in the headband of my gi, and teleports me to the bridge.

"I am Appuru, Captain of Solaris. How may I help you?"

"I should have known you would be a saiyan. You, your crew, and your ship will be impounded until your trial, or enslavement. Resist and you will be executed. Prepare to be boarded."

"Not today. Besides, revenge is not becoming." I end the transmission.

Solaris tries to open a subspace window to escape, but it seems we are in some kind of dampening field. Soon we are being fired upon, since Solaris is blocking their attempts to beam onto the ship. Yes we could blow them away with little effort, but we would be no better then them in that regard. The shields are withstanding their blasts with little effort. So we have some time to make a plan.

**POV: Bardock**

"Bardock. I have an idea that might help us get out of this situation." Tony says to me. The royal family and my family are sitting around a large rectangular cobalt blue quartz table in the main conference room.

Our plan is in progress. We are configuring the extra escape pods to counter the dampening field, if we can't trick them with the cloaking device. The plan is to launch them and set them in an equidistant orbit around the ship. We are done! The cloaking device managed to confuse them for a short while. But since we are surrounded, we cannot plow through them without being detected. Now to test our handiwork. The pods have been launched and are ready.

**POV: Tony**

It's working! The hyper drive has been powered up and we are ready to continue our journey. The project is a bust when, we are being fired at. We have no choice but to fight back and fire at them.

Solaris has manage to take out their dampening field generators with relative ease. Several of our adversaries were fatally wounded in the defensive attack, but we transported them aboard flash-repaired the wounds and teleported them back to their respective ships in full health.

By doing that, the message sent was clear: We have no malicious intent. But we are not to be trifled with.

**POV: King Vegeta**

I wanted to destroy them so badly. But my experience living with Appuru has taught me anything, it is that allowing you enemy to live in shame, is much more rewarding.

At last! Our transport is parked in high orbit around Saiyara. Soon all our things are being transported down to the surface. This will be our home until the eight planets of the dragon system are fully teraformed. One of them will be reserved as a memorial for the previous inhabitants, erased by war.

Thinking back, I can still remember the crisp air and the blood red dunes, off of the Yamazaru Sea back home. This planet is similar to both Earth and Vegita. Lush vegetation, desert areas, marshes, thriving wetlands, rolling hills and skyscraping mountains. Saiyara has the tallest mountain in the system, measuring at almost 75 miles high.

**POV: Trunks**

All that are not in stasis, are present on the fields that surround the landing pad, kneeling with their left fists over their heart. Grandpa commands everyone to rise. They do so with their fists still in place.

"This is my son, Prince Vegeta." He says. Dad steps forward to stand by his side.

"This is my first of two grandchildren, Prince Trunks..." I step forward. "...and his mate, Goten." Goten stands next to me, looking on in awe of all the saiyans present.

I'm glad I learned the people skills I needed as CEO of Capsule Corp.

Goku just smiles at everyone, but not the usual toothy smile.

"My son has a few words for you all."

**POV: Goku**

"My youngest is with her mother on the planet, Earth; the place I've called home for over twenty years, their time..."

I'm not one for long speeches. At least it seemed long. I'm getting rather hungry again. My stomach growls loudly alerting Vegeta to my current state. Soon I am called to stand and Gohan and I are on display before a huge crowd of people. After it's all over we are ushered into the large mess hall of the facility.

Wow! I've never seen so much food! I can barely contain the drool, as scan the contents of the tables, with various meats, fruits, vegetables and desserts.

Since I have the brain damage repaired, I have become more aware of how I eat. Now that I have finished eating, I head to my assigned quarters for a nap, before I go to the sparring area.

_Chapter 21: Free for all._


	21. Free For All

Ancient History: The Forgotten Past of the Saiyans Chapter 20: Free for All 

**POV: Vegeta**

_It has been nearly five earth-years since I came to Saiyara. Most of the Saiyans have been reanimated, and various settlements have been built on the nearby planets of the Dragon System, as well as on Saiyara. A trading outpost has been set up on the memorial planet, with various shops. The outskirts filled with small villages._

_ I sit here on top of a rocky cliff, leaning on an old tree, overlooking a vast valley filled with lush forest, and the market below. It is my favorite place to relax and get away from the business of royal life. I got back what I always wanted: my people. It is strange how I miss the freedoms I had back on Earth._

_ Further in the distance, on the perimeter of the hexagonal villages, crops have been planted, ready for harvest. Food doesn't grow very well on Saiyara, its native vegetation is not edible, except for a few sweet fruit-like tubers that grow underground, budding from the roots of the huge Amaikonteimo trees._

_ It has become a delicacy, eaten once every five earth years, only by royalty and honored guests, as the fruit is quite rare, despite the abundance of trees across the equator of the massive planet. Additionally, the oil in the outer rind has healing properties. Like a liquid version of the senzu beans on earth, but much greater in potency. If given too much, a person can go mad._

_ The eight planets have since been renamed Doragon, followed by a number, starting with the outermost planet, which has the memorial transmitter on it._

_ Saiyara has been reserved for extremely intense training, the gravity so strong, and for Appuru's labs. On the other side of the planet, the Royal Palace has been set up under the protection of Saiyara's energy field._

_ With all the construction, making of allies, and the class separations, it has been difficult to find time to spar with Kakarott. But the mating between our sons has raised his status, and I have seen to it that his status be raised to Elite, but the moron prefers to live in the outer villages with the Third Class, farming._

I have reached the end of the page in my journal and close the book. It is titled 'Royal Chronicles of Vegeta II'. My father has decided to leave it in my possession.

**POV: Goku**

_ The carrots are almost ready to harvest. Since Vegeta has become so busy, I have decided to busy my hands with physical labor. It helps me keep my strength up. And I feel I am contributing to society in a way that doesn't include violence._

_ I love to spar just as much as the next saiyan, but senseless brawls are pointless to me. Today I broke a fight between two drunken saiyans that were arguing over petty land rights. The thing is, these two had land that bordered mine, and their pigs were getting into my crops, eating my carrots._

_ On a different note, Gohan and Pan have been living with me now for the past year, since Videl died, by incineration, in an explosion from a hydrogen pocket bursting from underground, ignited by a stray energy blast from a nearby spar. The leftover hole has been filled with water and was named Videl Lake, in memory of my eldest son's human wife._

_ Four years ago, Bulma, Bra, Gohan, Videl and Pan were brought to Doragon Six for a visit, since they would not withstand the gravity on Saiyara. My eldest, and his family decided to stay and experience Saiyan culture as it was, before the dreadful Cold Empire took hold._

_ This will be our most abundant harvest to date. And as such, there will be a tournament of various kinds, in the royal arena, on Saiyara, in a week. I plan to be in top form when I arrive. Three years ago, Appuru used some stem cells from the lining of my stomach to regenerate my tail, which has increased my strength. The same procedure was used on my sons and Vegeta and his son, Trunks._

_ Doragon Six is the most like Earth, and has similar planetary cycle lengths. That is why I prefer to live here. It is amazing how fast time goes by. Five year-olds Raditz (Fathered by Goten) and Caley (Fathered by Trunks) are due to visit me any moment now, accompanied by Pan, so I must prepare for their arrival._

I carry my journal 'The Royal Chronicles of Kakarott' back into the house, and set it on my desk. I then grab a cooler of lemonade and set it outside, next to the patio table just as the children land, running at me and yelling "Grandpa!" Goten, Gohan and Trunks behind them.

"Hi Dad." they chuckled after I was glomped by the children.

"Hi. How are you doing? I didn't expect you two to be here too."

"Great. Ready for the tournament next week?"

"You bet!"

"Grandpa we're thirsty." the young ones chimed.

"There is a cooler over there. Help yourselves." Goku said. And they ran to the cooler near the patio table.

"We'll come back and pick up The Twins tonight."

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Goku."

The four of us waved as they left and then sat down at the table to eat some fruit salad, and catch up on the past week. Once a week they come by for a visit.

Everyone calls Raditz and Caley 'The Twins' even though they are not twins. The were born on the same day within a hour of each other, and they look very similar. I once asked Vegeta about it, while on the earth, but he was reluctant to give me a simple answer. Since I had my brain damage repaired, I have more understanding on how it is done, but I finally had a good talk with my father and he straitened things out.

BEGIN FLASHBACK Dad and I sit down in his quarters on Saiyara, in Appuru's compound. Not too far away, the royal palace is under construction. He puts down one of the holospheres on the table before us, and pulls up a diagram of three bodies: The human male on the left, the human female in the middle, and the saiyan body on the right. I recognize two of the images right away, as I had seen them in the books Chichi bought shortly after we were married.

When looking at the saiyan diagram it look a like a vague combination of both male and female structures of the human body, with some exceptions of course, like the tail. The apparent anogenital distance was less then the male human's, but greater then the female human's. The saiyans have wider hips, and what looks like a two uteri. One is smaller, connected directly to the vagina, located between what would pass as human male testes, and the anus. It had two "frogs' eyes" atop it that were the egg sacs, or ovaries, without fallopian tubes.

The other one is larger, toward the front, but connected to the first, through a gourd-like structure. And it has another orifice that opens to a slit, just above the pubic region. My 'father' explains that after new life develops to a certain point and then is transferred to the larger uterus.

"Now do you understand?"

"Yes, father, I do."

"Good."

END FLASHBACK

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" Pan shouts to get my attention, as my mind wandered off. The kids help me with the chores around the house. "Hehe. I was just remembering something my dad taught me." A few broken dishes later, the kitchen was all cleaned up.

"Lets spar!" Raditz said excitedly. "Sure." I said.

A few hours later the four of us ate some dinner, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten joining us, just before they had to leave with their children.

**POV: Gohan**

I still grieve the loss of my wife, Videl. Her picture sits here in my hands and I cry on my bed. It still has her smell. I set it down on the nightstand and open our picture album, full of good memories our life together. She sits there in the hospital bed holding little pan. A few pages later there is a picture of the three of us sitting at a park bench in the sun. It was Pan's favorite place to play.

At the end of the album is the last picture of my wife before the accident. She was helping out with the tile in the kitchen, when Dad's house was being built, here on Doragon six. I feel tired.

**POV: Narator**

Gohan laid back on his pillow and fell asleep.

The preparations for the tournament are almost complete. Prince Vegeta waits in his chambers, in a disturbed mood. King Vegeta has recently been bringing up the subject of finding a mate, much to Prince Vegeta's annoyance.

In the training room, a few elite saiyans watched in amazement while Goten and Trunks went all out in an intense spar, preparing for the upcoming tournament.

**POV: King Vegeta**

In my bed chambers I sit at my private breakfast table with my great grandchildren. They are very powerful for their age. I look forward to seeing them spar with the other children in the junior division.

Tomorrow, the tournament begins and everyone will be attending. I look forward to watching my son fight. My years living with Appuru have taught me that power isn't everything. My son had to endure many cruel things under the hand of Frieza. But now we are free of that oppression and those with saiyan blood live a life, free for all.

Chapter 22: The Tournament.


End file.
